Cover Up: The case of the Rhinestone Heartbreakers
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Story 2: The team help a Texas Tycoon find his 'little black book' worth billions. Mac & Gretchen cross paths with a theft ring and must trap them in their own flirty games. Mac is torn with his heart and career on the line and Dani is blindsided by love.
1. Tycoon Buffoon

A/N: This is a sequel to my first Cover Up Fan-Fic, '_Cover Up: The City of lost Freedom.'_ There will be brief non-canon/OC references here that go back to my first one. The premise of this 1984-1985 television series can be found in Chapter one of the first story. Enjoy!

**July 1984**

**Dallas, Texas: The 'W' Hotel bar**

Millionaire Roland Beery sipped his wine and fiddled with a gold lighter trenched between his chubby fingers. It was past midnight and at his late–middle age, sleep was beckoning. However, being the richest man in the State of Texas often kept him up nights and in a constant state of panic. He pulled out a black notebook from the breast pocket of his sharkskin suit jacket. First thing tomorrow morning he had to call the banks and make sure this week's deposits went through. The grungy black book was like his personal bible, and he took his comforts in all the major bank account numbers and the slew of lady friends and business associates, rather than the Psalms. He rubbed his paunchy stomach with a quick glance at his ruby ring.

"This here baby needs a good polish!" He decided.

Roland was in the habit of sending off his jewelry collection to be cleaned every other month. He snacked on a few pretzels, and his lazy, gray eyes wandered around the posh barroom until they landed on a group of young women in the far left corner. they were giggling and pointing at him.

"I'd like to show them a good time!" He murmured.

Roland was also in the habit of showing off his immense wealth. He thought of his harried wife, Sabrina. She was probably still at the charity party. Sabrina was always seen at every important social function in the State, doing her best to save face for the rowdy antics of her philandering husband. He noticed one of the girls wink at him and wave her finger. That was the cue he needed. He hoisted himself off the tiny stool with his drink and strutted to their table.

The girls straightened up and controlled their laughter. The tycoon was most interested in the blonde with the mole above her lip, the same one who winked. She scooted over and nodded to her friends. They attempted to leave the table, but Roland stopped them.

"Hey ladies! Where y'all goin'? I was hoping y'all would stay for the party!" He announced.

A black-haired woman in a short red dress smiled demurely. "So sorry, Mr. Beery, but we don't want to spoil all the fun for our girlfriend. She spotted you first, you hunk! You two have a swell evening!"

"_Oh well!_ Maybe next time!" Roland watched them leave with a sly smile and then shrugged. He turned his attention back to the blonde; she promptly dropped her hands under the table.

"So, what brings you to this hotel? You know, I have a mansion in Highland Park." He boasted. "It has over fifteen rooms, why should you have to pay to stay here for the night?"

The young woman was staring intently at his wine glass, and then looked up and grinned shyly. _"Oooh,_ Highland Park is very exclusive!" She gushed about its splendor and then playfully pulled off his cowboy hat. _"Say,_ don't the _villains_ always wear black? You should be wearing the white one, you're a Texan hero."

Roland laughed obnoxiously. "Oh, I like black for the evenings. I have one in every shade. So what about my offer, young lady? I'm a very busy man; you should feel so privileged I asked you out of all the beauties in here! What's your name anyway?"

"_Uhmm,_ Angie Pierce." She replied falsely, placing the hat back on his graying head. "I don't know, I'm not really in the habit of going off with strangers, even though you are rich and famous."

"_PSHAW!_ Roland Beery is a stranger to no one! Especially a cute trick like you! I can give you _everything_ your heart desires."

Angie noticed as he said this, he lightly tapped his right breast, the exact spot of his black book. She slid closer to him. "I'm very sure you could, Mr. Beery. Are you parked outside?"

"_Yesiree!_ And please, call me, Rollie!"

"Okay, Rollie." She kissed his cheek. "I like that, it's so cute and cuddly! Just like you are!"

"_Whoopee!_ Let's get going then! _Yee haw!"_

"_Wait!_ Finish your drink, Rollie." She clutched his arm and pushed his glass closer.

"_Aww,_ heck, I paid for it, I might as well." He gulped down the last of the wine, oblivious to the new and almost bitter taste. Angie smirked and he grabbed her hand excitably. He escorted her into his white Cadillac after the valet pulled up.

"_Oooh!_ I love the red leather, Rollie!" She squealed. "It looks like everything is made to order here."

"_Yesiree!_ I had this car built from scratch to suit me! Look at the back seating, large enough to fit five people, or…" He raised his bushy, black eyebrows up and down at her and she giggled, swatting him.

"You are such a card! I can't wait to see the mansion! Maybe we can even go swimming." She leaned over and nibbled his ear.

Roland whooped aloud again, ignoring the sudden dizziness that overtook him and he speedily drove off into the darkness.

**-Oo-**

The intense summer heat blasted against his back and Roland Beery raised his head with a deep moan of pain. He looked into the studded rear-view mirror and saw a huge black and blue lump forming on his forehead. The pungent aroma of bleach struck him and he looked to the seat beside him, it was discolored to a bright orange. The entire car had been wiped clean and lying by his feet like a dead cat, was a blonde wig.

"Why that little trollop!_ Oh my Lordy!"_ He felt for his pocket, realizing his jacket was gone.

"_Aww no!_ She didn't! _No, no, no!_ I'm ruined!" He shouted

Roland slammed the steering wheel and staggered out of his vehicle. His jacket and suit had been thrown off in the mud and he was stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. His car had been left off the side of a road in a muddy ditch somewhere out of the City. Everything was gone–his wallet, his credit cards, jewelry, the cold, five thousand he carried and most importantly, his black book. He fell to his knees and wept. Why didn't he put two and two together? Didn't he read about this kind of thing in the papers just last week? Nobody took stuff like that seriously. He hurried back into the Cadillac and picked up his car phone. This wasn't just a random theft and he was definitely not going to take this to the authorities. His wife would kill him and he would be the laughingstock of his entire circle, if not the whole State. He needed secret help, good, old, _Outrider_ assistance.

"Hello, New York Embassy? This is Roland Beery speaking. That's right, I run the Oil wells. I need to speak to Henry Towler. I don't care about a meeting! You tell him it's _urgent!"_


	2. Career in question

**Chapter 2: Career in question**

**New York City**

**Garment District**

Mac Harper stumbled into Dani Reynolds' building. He was still bleary-eyed and yawning loudly as he came off the elevator and into the entrance hall. He blinked his eyes from the blinding whiteness of the huge loft and in his cranky state, wished he had a chocolate bar to smear on the perfectly spotless walls. Dani was sitting on her desk and talking on the phone, she raised her finger at him to wait.

"Henry, Mac just came in. Alright I'll give him the lowdown, yeah _a little_, but he'll snap out of it. Okay, we'll meet you within the hour, I'm starved."

She hung up the phone and with a _'tsk, tsk' _noise. "Had another late night, huh Mac?"

Mac popped his head up and opened one eye, he had already dozed off on white the leather couch. "Dani, the photo session isn't supposed to start until eleven, why am I here at the _crack of dawn_ on a Saturday?" He grumbled.

"It's not the _crack of dawn_, it's eight am. Mac, many people are awake at this hour and _alert_, as you should be. I told you on the phone, this was business. _Outrider_ business."

He rubbed his eyes. Dani sighed and slowly drew the blinds until warm sunlight streamed into the room. Mac hissed like a vampire and covered his face.

"I'm getting worried, Mr. Harper. Ever since you and Gretchen became an item you've been more and more distracted, especially in the last two weeks. Is there something I should know about?"

"Come on Dani, you know what young love's about." Mac laughed. "We're perfectly fine. I've just been tired that's all. You've had us _all_ running ragged with these _Harper's Bazaar _shoots and then with that crazy diamond smuggling case halfway across the world, I feel like I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep in who knows when." He yawned again.

Dani circled the desk and sat beside him on the sofa, pinning up her long, copper-colored hair. "Oh, okay, then, be _coy_ about it. I'll find out soon enough. I guess you did put yourself out in South America, but don't you _ever _push me down a muddy water slide again!"

"Dani, how many times do I have to tell you? If I didn't, you would have been Swiss cheese, be grateful already!" Dani exasperated him at times.

"You know I am, but I was never dirtier in my entire life, Mac."

"It was a good _camouflage_, absolutely necessary to get us out of their territory. Besides, think of it as an all natural Spa treatment." He winked. "After we trudged back five miles covered in that goop my skin never felt better for weeks."

"That got out of paying the real Spa big bucks, didn't it? Well, _drowsy_, how does two weeks at a mansion in Dallas strike you?"

Mac sat up taller and craned his neck, his clear, blue eyes widened. "Now you're talking! What's the deal there? Not another music video?"

"No, but does the name _Roland Beery_, ring any bells?"

"Roland…_Beery_…_Aha!_ He's that Oil magnate that's always in the National Enquirer for something or other. Let me guess, you used your feminine wiles to coax him into letting us use the mansion for the _Harper's Bazaar_ spread? I've seen his house on _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous._ I can only dream about taking a dive into that Olympic–sized swimming pool."

Dani laughed. "Close Mac, but it's not really that kind of business. And when you do dive, don't try another stunt like you did at Gerard Dupree's pool party, please."

"I know, _I know,_ I nearly swallowed that cigarette on the way down! Oh, the things I do for the _price of glamour!_ Gretchen was pretty annoyed at that too. She said if it was up to her, she would have made me eat it lit."

"You did that stunt yourself, sir. There was no price on your head. That Gretchen is a smart one, don't let her get away." Dani coaxed.

"I wasn't planning on it. Now what happened? Somebody steal Beery's rhinestone boots? I could use a pair of those myself. Very snazzy." He droned, getting up to help himself to a cup of coffee.

"Unless you want to hear it from Gretchen some more, I think not. Somebody stole his little black book."

Mac gulped down the coffee and looked at her incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me? The guy calls a U.S Ambassador for help because he can't get a date?"

Dani smirked. _"No,_ because that little black book had the numbers to every single account under his and his company's name."

Mac whistled and slumped into the lounge chair. "Oh, _that_ black book. So, how did it go down? Did someone break into his mansion and lift it from the safe? You know the one behind the snazzy oil painting of himself during his _golden years?_ Saw that on _'Lifestyles'_ too."

"Not exactly, and don't knock those, I have one!" Dani went on to explain the events that transpired at the 'W' Hotel and Mac couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Oh this is _classic!_ A blonde with a mole ripped him off and he wants an Outrider to come and solve the case?"

Mac grunted and stood up. He grasped the chinning bar he had installed in the corner and began loosening his muscles. Dani looked at him crossly.

"She wore a wig of course. You don't find this serious, do you?"

"Not particularly." He answered after five lifts. "Not for nothing, Dani, but this guy is a total _cad._ I can only imagine what his poor wife goes through, putting up with his nonsense. If you ask me, he deserved it, carrying around vital information like that and picking up women half his age."

"_Mac!_ Like it or not, he begged Henry to help him and Henry decided to put us on the case. Maybe you don't _realize_ how serious this is. If that man loses his fortune, the Beery Oil Wells will go out of business, then there will be a major crisis in Texas, and it will be like the seventies all over again. Stocks will drop, gas prices will inflate and jobs will be lost."

Mac finished his lifts and picked up his weights. "Dani, you're going overboard. I bet there's a billionaire lying in wait for this to happen and he will buy it lock, stock and oil barrel. Nobody is gonna suffer, that's the price of being in that industry. It's business, like anything else. Look, I feel bad, _I do,_ but is it really that critical that we have to pack it all up and go down there? Remember our criteria…_ahhh,_ never mind."

Dani eyed her model and Outrider partner curiously. Lately his mind was on matters other than catching criminals. She suddenly realized the situation. Mac Harper was becoming domesticated, perhaps weary of the whole Outrider business. She decided not to share her suspicions with him, because he would bluntly deny them and she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Dani understood how much this work took a toll on their lives. They always had to travel from one place to another, not to mention the danger at every turn. Now that Mac was no longer alone, he had much more to consider in his life. She sauntered to his side and put an arm over him consolingly.

"Mac, think of it this way. If it's just as simple as a theft, then it should be a piece of cake for a pro like you. We'll all have a great time in Dallas, and you can let off some steam at the mansion. Roland has opened it up to us without any strings, for as long as we need it. The man has everything, that swimming pool, a farm, and stables with beautiful horses that I can't wait to ride. He has indoor gaming rooms, a gym, and sauna…it'll be fun! The girls are going to love it too. Now come on, dip your head under the sink and brighten up those baby blues. We have to meet Henry for breakfast, he's got the rest of the details."

Mac set down his weights and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yes, _mommy dearest!"_

Dani frowned shoved him toward the bathroom sink. "Another crack like that and I'll pull out my wire hangers!"

"As long as you don't touch the hair!"

**-Oo-**

Mac half-heartedly mulled over the situation Henry explained while enjoying his Spanish omelet. It was not much more than what Dani told him, but Henry was able to retrieve the Sheriff reports from the previous weeks in Dallas. They were reported incidents with the same MO. Swallowing his toast, Mac offered the most plausible suggestion.

"Okay, we know this is no ordinary crime. Those girls targeted Beery from the very beginning. I think we're dealing with some kind of theft ring, especially after hearing these other cases. It's always the same; the victims wake up in a strange place, missing their valuables and money. These gals must be slipping them some strong ones."

"Exactly, Mac." Henry picked at his fruit salad. "Unfortunately, a lot of the men are afraid to speak up, it's a pretty embarrassing situation for them."

Dani stifled her laughter. "Now that I think about it, it really does serve them right if they're out looking for a little side dish when they…"

"Have the main course at home?" Mac finished. "I like the burger and steak analogy by Paul Newman myself." He added.

"Well, it does! How would you feel if you were found half conscious with your slacks around your ankles, _after_ being beaten by a high-heeled shoe?"

"Well that depends…" He grinned at her and she threatened to pour her grapefruit juice on him.

"I'm _only kidding, _Dani! You're right; these heels deserve to be beaten by heels! I can get old Pops to find me a really good pair for the job, shiny and red." He chuckled. "Look, shame or not, because they aren't _all_ married skirt-chasers…the victims really have to start talking. We need names, faces, perhaps a positive I.D like a body mark or tattoo."

"Yes, Mac. At least Beery remembers the woman had that mole above her lip. That man, I tell you, he normally wouldn't remember his own head if it wasn't attached to his body. I already have a simple plan." Henry said.

"I'm right there with you, Henry. These gals mark rich, unsuspecting businessmen _and _well dressed I might add. Do we know anyone here that can fit that description?" Mac fanned his shirt out with a nonchalant raise of his eyebrow.

"Well you have half the plan, I know you can play that role like a fitted glove." Henry noted. "But here comes the other half now, _if_ she agrees."

Mac dropped his shirt and turned around. His girlfriend and fellow modeling partner, Gretchen Forsythe, was making her way to the table with a smile and wave. Mac faced the others abruptly.

"Henry, what are you up to? Why is she here? What plan are you talking about?"

"Mac, take it easy. Let's just find out right now." Dani patted his arm.

Gretchen seated herself beside Mac and gave him a smooth kiss. "Good Morning, handsome. Morning Dani, Henry. Sorry, I was just running a few errands before work."

"That's alright, care to order?" Henry handed her a menu.

"I'll take what Mac had." She decided quickly.

"How do you know? My plate is finished."

"I smell the peppers from here, _Señor_. So, I'm ready to hear this out. It sounded pretty grim over the phone."

"Oh, that's just Henry's tone of voice." Dani said. "But, this is something that requires a little acting and _nerve."_

"I think Gretchen can hold her own with that. Remember Ducane? The Freedom Tunnel…" Mac trailed off, kicking himself. He tried not to bring the latter up. It was a rough ordeal between the death of her father and her kidnapping by the murderous insurance scam artists. However, everything turned out well. The happiest event was that little Maddie Duncan found a permanent home with Gretchen's mother in Nevada. Mac clasped her hand reassuringly.

"Dani, Henry, I'm game for this. Hanging with Mac has made me much braver and I take it he's going to be right there with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, this assignment sounds easy as pie. How much trouble can a group of flirty thieves be?" Mac shrugged.

Dani, Gretchen and Henry all gave Mac a bewildered stare.

"This kid needs to get out more." Henry said in wonder. "Okay, Gretchen, this is the plan…"

**-Oo-**

After a few hours of modeling the latest multi-colored swimsuits and trunks, Mac and the rest of the girls were ready to call it quits. They kicked off their sandals and hurried to get changed for their respective dates and plans for the evening. Gretchen tossed on a blue robe and drank steadily from the last bottle of water, refusing to share with Mac until he had to tickle her to hand it over.

"_Oh!_ This is worse than being at the beach! Being under all these fake hot lights. I probably got sunburn with my marshmallow skin. I'm a smore! No woman in her right mind is going to wear these outlandish _costumes _to any beach!" She grumbled. She hated the fact that the swimsuits were downright nefarious in her book.

"The lights aren't that bad, it's the cheesy blank backgrounds that get me and all these poses they want us to make. I feel like a pretzel baking on a vendor cart."

"Tell me about it, I was ready to spread some mustard on you." Gretchen laughed at Mac's sour face.

"I'm really not liking these swim trunks, either. Excuse me, _speedos_. It didn't help that you belted out _'Somewhere over the rainbow'_ every time I came out with a new pair on." He chuckled.

"Seriously, I was not appreciating the poses either." Gretchen mumbled, but then grinned lightheartedly again. "Hey, be thankful, one more pair and I was ready to sing the _'Lollypop gang'_ song! We'll save that for next time. Come on, it so broke the monotony of '_Surfin' Safari,' 'California Girls'_ and _every other_ Beach Boys song ever written blaring from Rick's stereo." She winked.

Mac put the water down and grabbed her lovingly. "_Okay, okay,_ you don't sing half bad either. Very sultry and sexy. We need to duet at Karaoke night."

"Oh goody! I get to be Cher!"

"_Dang!_ I was so looking forward to wearing that black wig!"

_"Nooo,_ you know you have to come out on your knees with a handlebar mustache, Sonny."

_"Heh!_ we'll see! So Miss Forsythe, you don't think I look good in rainbow colors, then?"

"You look good in any color. I wasn't exactly focused on the hue of your speedos, my Prince, and I only tease because I love."

Mac kissed her softly and they fell into an embrace while Dani and her assistant Ricky came into the room, she cleared her throat and Rick whistled. The two pulled apart shyly.

"I think it's time for us to leave this joint, Gretchen, they might make us clean up."

"_Already? _I wanted to finish building my sandcastle." She said playfully. She began helping Dani pick up the beach supplies, while Mac assisted Ricky with the cables and cameras across the way.

"You guys have anything special planned for tonight?" Dani asked.

"Mac said he wanted to take me on a walk in Central Park…to…_talk."_

Dani looked at her inquisitively. "Wow, sounds like something very important."

Gretchen stared at Mac from across the studio, grinning modestly, then glanced at Dani with wide eyes. "Dani, you don't think it could be_ that?_ Could it? It's only been five months, and we haven't really talked in that direction, even though there are times I feel like he wants to. Every time I sense he builds up the nerve there's some interruption or he stops himself. It kind of makes me wonder if maybe I'm just not the right one."

Dani put down her camera bag and held Gretchen's arms. "I wouldn't worry about a thing. I know Mac loves you very much. These decisions take time. Remember, despite what you see around you, marriage is a lifelong commitment and you don't want to go into it blindly. Mac is not your average man, I'm sure you noticed. To make a decision like that would mean a lot of sacrifice for both of you, wouldn't it?"

"That's for sure, considering his _real_ occupation. Sometimes we have so much fun with all this modeling I like to forget he's an Outrider." Gretchen considered.

"I know what you mean. One thing I learned from my marriage, only too late…was that communication is the absolute key to success. I was stunned beyond belief when I found out my husband was an Outrider. I never told anyone this, but I was badly hurt by his deception. I imagine he felt it was a protection for me not to know, but at the same time I still think, if only he trusted me more, we could have been the perfect team."

"Well you and Mac are, why not? I can imagine how you felt not knowing until he died. Mac knows he can trust me; he has no choice. We _all_ know the secret." She laughed a little and then grew somber. "That's another thing Dani."

"What is it, honey?"

Gretchen wiped her eyes, feeling foolish. "I worry about him so much it hurts. Sometimes I can't sleep, I _overeat_. I'm not one of those women who refuses food under stress." She joked slightly. "When you all went to South America last month I think I cried every night after I spoke to him. He finally called after three days of no contact and I had to drag the specifics out of him. When he said that those smugglers had trapped you in the jungle, I nearly went through the roof! Mac is an amazing guy, strong, intelligent, but he's still human. I know if something were to happen to him, life would go on, but…but I would just want to die too. I can't lose him Dani. _I can't!"_

Dani quickly led Gretchen out of the room before the guys noticed the scene. However, Mac caught wind of the conversation as he was listening to Ricky babble about MTV wanting his expertise for their videos. His face saddened when he saw Gretchen cry, she was still shaken since he told her the near death experience. For him it started out as merely a routine, but to her, every step he took could have been his last. The truth of the matter was that his being an Outrider was putting a strain on their relationship and he felt the tension rising, especially in the last two months with the frequent assignments. Decisions had to be made.

Dani brought Gretchen to the dressing room and hugged her tightly. Her dark green eyes filled with tears. "Gretchen, I can understand your fears, even though I never really had the chance to feel it for my husband. I love Mac too, he's like the kid brother I never had."

"That's funny, Dani, because he always calls you the bossy older sister _he_ never had."

Gretchen dabbed her eyes with tissues from the vanity and Dani sank into the chair to rest her feet. She looked at the young woman sincerely.

"Have you and Mac ever discussed the work? Does he understand your views about it? I only say this because I know Mac can be a bit of a hot head, even a show-off when it comes to being an Outrider. That man is so confident he scares me, but after seeing him in action in South America, I trust him fully to do what has to be done. The point is, the two of you really need to sort these issues out and come to terms with what's going to be acceptable for you to remain in a relationship."

Dani caught her breath realizing she said a mouthful. She _loved_ to give advice, but she also knew she could be long-winded and sometimes a bit pushy.

Gretchen stepped behind the changing divider and slipped into jeans and a dressy purple tank top, quietly mulling over all Dani said to her. The older woman always had sound counsel, and this time was no different. Gretchen knew she was going to have to confront her fears head on, the way Mac confronted the bad guys. She just needed to talk everything over with him. She came out and hugged her again.

"You're right! I'm going to discuss all this with him tonight."

Gretchen pushed her thick, red hair back in clips and felt more contented. She washed her face, and reapplied some makeup. Dani left the room relieved. She hoped she said the right things to her. The other pressing issue at hand was the missing black book of Roland Beery. So far, he was keeping strict tabs on his accounts and there wasn't any foul business reported. Dani hoped the thief didn't know what the book was and just tossed it away. The crew was due in Dallas Monday morning, so that left her and Rick one more day to finish packing all the equipment and clothing. It was going to be another long night.


	3. Cold sweethearts

**Chapter 3: Cold sweethearts**

It was the morning for Dani's crew to depart for Dallas. Henry had booked them all on a small, non-commercial airliner so they would have the plane to themselves for the flight. Dani impatiently paced, Ricky and Henry were the first to arrive and arrange the pick up of the delicate luggage. Billie's boyfriend dropped off all the other models. The only ones missing were Mac and Gretchen. Dani wasn't overly surprised, since they were supposed to have a certain 'conversation,' but business was business. Dani was also irked because she had gotten no answer from Gretchen in regards to the plan. She and Henry were prepared to ask Billie during the flight. Within the next five minutes a yellow cab pulled up by the plane and Mac jumped out with one suitcase. He appeared extremely irritable. Dani also noted despair in his eyes. He tossed the driver his money and marched over to her.

"I'm here, let's get this over and done with." He rumbled, heading toward the plane steps.

Dani took his arm. "Wait a minute, where's Gretchen?"

The daggers in Mac's eyes could have sliced her in half. "Ask _her_ when she gets here." He retorted coldly, then continued his way into the plane.

Within two minutes another cab showed up and Gretchen dragged herself out. Rick grabbed her suitcase and she trudged over to Dani. Huge, brown sunglasses hid her eyes. Her hair was thrown back in an unkempt ponytail and she looked as though she barely slept.

"Dani, I'm sorry for being late. I decided I'm going through with whatever you and Henry have in store for me to do. This is very important to help Mr. Beery."

Dani looked at Henry, who stuck his head out and tapped his watch. "The pilot can't wait any longer, they have a full schedule to keep. Are we all finally ready?"

"Yes Henry, we're coming."

Dani led Gretchen into the comfortable, blue toned interior to a seat nearest her, but she pulled away and went toward the last seat completely opposite them and hidden from view. The models were concerned, but decided that it was personal, romantic troubles from the way Mac gave everyone the cold shoulder as well. They continued to chatter about the itinerary for their stay. Dani got up and buckled into the seat next to Gretchen just as the Captain made his announcements and the plane took off.

"I'm afraid to ask either of you, but you're the lesser of two evils. What happened Saturday night?"

"Dani, I took your advice and it was working out great. We had a quiet dinner in an Irish restaurant by the park, and then we took that stroll I told you about. I decided then it was time to seriously talk. It went fine at first. He listened very patiently to everything I had to say. He was very understanding about my feelings and he even kissed me."

"Then why does it feel like a Norwegian Tundra in here? If I say one more word to Mac he's going to hit me with his cudgel!"

"You mean hammer, right?"

"Oh yeah, whatever weapon those Norwegian mythical men carry, maybe both! What could have possibly went wrong?"

Gretchen removed her glasses to betray, wet, bloodshot eyes from intense crying. "Dani, he broke up with me." She quickly looked out the window and wiped more tears, but kept talking. "I can't tell you how staggered I was. If there were a hole in the ground, I would have jumped in it like bugs bunny. He said it so calmly, just like that! _'Gretchen, I think you and I have to break up, we can't keep on with the lives we have and maintain a healthy relationship. It's really for the best.' _What stinking nerve!"

Dani sat back in her chair; she was familiar with Mac's methods in regards to romance. Mac was the cozy, stay at home type, but irresistibly romantic with his tactics. However, the callousness with which he spurned Gretchen seemed very unlike him. She was going to have to do some ear pulling and get to the bottom of this. Dani put her arm over Gretchen.

"Well, that really stuns me. Did he go any further?"

"_Oh yes,_ I made sure he did, but he evaded every question like a pro! I can't stand elusiveness, Dani! Never could. I mean, everyone is entitled to their personal secrets, granted, I've had some major ones. But Dani, when it comes to something as important as I _thought_ we were; you would expect a little more consideration. Oh, and then the kicker! I was so furious that I actually blurted out the big _'M'_ word! Well _that_ threw him off kilter! So nice to know the truth, that he _'never gave it a second thought."_

Gretchen's expression crumpled and she laid her head on Dani's shoulder. Dani stroked her hair and let her cry. She knew that Mac Harper was a very deep thinker. Deciding if he should marry Gretchen was most likely foremost in his thoughts. She glanced up and noticed Henry bidding her to come back. She slid Gretchen off her.

"Honey, I'm sure there's a big misunderstanding here. Men, _unfortunately,_ just get very cruel when it comes to breakups; it's like their way of alleviating responsibility or avoiding a serious issue and it usually puts the blame on us and does nothing but leave us in the lurch."

"Dani, I understand that. I've had other boyfriends, but Mac is more than a date or fling. Dani, I love him so much, I need him, but I know he doesn't need me and that makes all the difference. I'm sorry, go back over there. I just want to be alone. Don't worry, I'll be ready for you, I promise."

Dani gave her a last hug and stood up. As she passed the girls, Billie tugged her sleeve and all the models looked at her concerned.

"Dani, we overheard a little, how could that _boor _do that to her? This is why people always say not to date your co-workers. Should I go talk to her?"

"Girls, Gretchen will talk when she's ready. Right now she needs to be left alone, but she appreciates the help and I'm sure she knows you'll be there for her."

"That's right we will!" Ashley gritted her teeth, giving Mac an angry glance. His eyes darted downward, and he hastily sipped his drink.

"Come on now! We can't get all caught up with their affairs. It will ruin everything I worked so hard for. You are all the best modeling crew I ever partnered with. You all get along, you're fun and spirited, and you _follow_ _directions_. Any chinks in that harmony and it's going to collapse."

"We know Dani, we'll pretend we don't know anything until she's ready to talk."

"Thanks, Rachel. Eventually she'll come around and pour her heart out to you gals. You are her best friends. Now, I can't wait to see the activities you planned, I hope at some point I can join you."

"You always do, Dani. This will be a great trip."

Dani smiled and trudged back to her seat with a heavy heart. Henry passed her a glass of sherry.

"I just had the feeling you would want a drink, Danielle."

"Thank you, it's good to know you're always on top of things around here."

"Just tell me she's going to go through with the plan."

"Yes, she is, Henry." Dani swiftly faced Mac. "Heartbroken and all. She's quite a young woman, I think someday she'll find someone who will really appreciate her."

Mac shifted uncomfortably and crossed his legs, but didn't look her way. His eyes followed the clouds miserably. Of course, he was going to be the villain in all this and he certainly felt like it. Despite the adventurous life and danger he encountered through the years, telling Gretchen what he did was the hardest thing he ever experienced. She had looked at him point blank and asked if he loved her, and he refused to answer. She took that as a 'No' and left him standing in the middle of the park in the dead of night. He followed her home to make sure she was safe. When he attempted to talk to her she slammed the door in his face. He did break her heart and right now his was shattered as well. Mac's reasons were simple ones, he did not want Gretchen to feel responsible or have to suffer should something happen to him while on missions. This change of heart occurred in South America, Brazil to be exact, when the smugglers had him hostage for a few hours. His mind wandered back to the terrifying day.

The vicious threats the smugglers made to him and his loved ones chilled him, and Gretchen was all he could think about. For a few weak moments, he really felt he was going to die a gruesome death like the some of other hostages. However, his survival instincts kicked in and he wound up bringing the smugglers down, one by one. Dani came to his aide with other agents, but they were soon chased from the escape vehicle and had to split up and make their way through the jungle.

All the while he knew Gretchen was at home, tearing her hair out with worry. He decided on the plane ride back to the states that he wasn't ready for this commitment. He vowed to serve and protect for a greater cause and he couldn't juggle both. Dani had been spot on earlier when she said he was distracted. Gretchen was a beautiful, resourceful woman and she would find someone that could fill her needs eventually. Last night Mac couldn't bring himself to say that he needed _her_ in his life–He adored her humor, and her quiet strength, she was someone to run home to when things got rough. She made delicious lasagna. In his eyes, Mac was letting her go because he loved her more than anything.

Mac vaguely overheard Henry and Dani going over the assignment and his heart jumped when they said Gretchen was going to follow through. He finally looked at them.

"To what extent is she going to be involved, Henry? She's not a trained operative, any more than Dani is."

"_Hey!_ I resent that, Mac. You and I work very well together, thank you. My skills have improved." Dani complained.

"I know, but technically, you're a photographer and social butterfly with the right connections, not a covert operative."

"Mac, we don't want these women knocking you out and doing who knows what! Like I said the other day, we're going to have Gretchen step in and join their little league of extraordinary women." Henry answered.

"Well, isn't it going to look a little suspicious that she all of a sudden knows all about their ring?"

"That's why I do my homework, Mac. Sources have traced two of the women as former, _um_…_courtesans_, and Gretchen is going to go in armed with that knowledge. You know how it is. Word gets around."

"Wait a minute, this just gets better and better, doesn't it? Now Gretchen is going to have to play as one too, I suppose."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, Mac. You will both be in public at all times. We need an insider to garner their trust and spill the secrets. Dani is too much in the public eye to do it and Gretchen is the only one we have on short notice."

"The only piece of bait, _huh?"_

"No, Mac, she's the hook, you're the bait."

**-Oo-**

The plane landed at Love Field Airport precisely at eleven and everyone clamored out, greeted by scorching heat and a giant Texan with a garishly huge smile and a mammoth white cowboy hat to match his teeth. Henry went over with Dani and Mac while Rick and the girls sorted out the luggage.

"I'm not going to ask how things are faring just now, Rollie, but you wanted my help, so here we are. I'd like you to meet my two associates, Danielle Reynolds and Mac Harper. They are the ones who will be handling this case."

Dani grasped his chunky hand, forcing herself not to pull away from his sweaty palms and bruising grip. He quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek, lingering a bit too long.

"You sure have some fine associate there, Towler. I've heard your name before, missy. I always enjoy your good body…_of work, yesiree!"_ He cast a ravenous glare at the models and Mac stepped in closer, blocking his view. He noticed the tan line where his wedding ring was supposed to be.

"_Say!_ I'm a Beery fan, I saw you on the _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous!_ How is that lovely wife of yours, _Sabrina,_ was it?"

Dani suppressed a chuckle and adjusted her hat and sunglasses; she needed to make sure that there were no damages to her cameras.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Beery, I have to check on my equipment."

"The _equipment_ is looking mighty fine from here if y'all ask me!" He let out a loud guffaw. "Now, don't be so formal, hon! Call me Rollie, it suits me better, _hehe!"_

Dani's eyes traveled down his ample form and she smiled. "I see that it does. Ricky, put that trunk over to the left with the lighting…" Dani called out and made a quick getaway.

"Well Rollie, how's the Missus?" Mac slapped his back.

"_Huh? Oh, oh,_ she's fine, _fine!_ A regular Georgia Peach she is. Yep, I stole her from the South, ain't I a stinker? Come on, we have to get movin' now, the car's over there, just had it reupholstered from that little tramp! She could have at least waited until the morning after! Ya know what I mean?"

"This is gonna be some fun." Mac gritted under his teeth to Henry as they followed.

"Isn't it always, Mac?" Henry replied wearily.

Within a few minutes they were all on the road. The girls rode in a stretch limo and Dani, Mac, and Henry in the Cadillac, heading toward the sprawling mansion of Roland Beery.

**-Oo-**

Mac was extremely grateful to be out of the car after the excursion. His head was spinning from Beery's prattle about his rise to fortune and his insipid bragging about his hedonistic lifestyle. A minute longer and Mac was ready to jump from the car and high tail it back to New York City. When they pulled past the gates, everyone let out a collective gasp. The exterior of the mansion was stupendous, with mahogany windows and doors and a garden filled with hedges shaped like animals and flowerbeds of tulips.

"Now, that's the missus' style, _yesiree, _I am not a plant man, I let her handle the décor to most of the place, except my study, that is _off limits_. Right now she's out of town, _uhh, _taking a vacation to see her folks." He fumbled his words. Mrs. Beery was down South, out of utter anger and humiliation over the discovery of yet another infidelity by Roland and the loss of their livelihood.

Dani shuddered to imagine what the study looked like as they entered. The place had all the trappings of lavish, gaudy wealth with swirling marble and stone borders and flooring, gold and silver fixtures and one too many elaborate mirrors. White shag carpet blanketed a few of the rooms like snow and oddly enough, rhinestones could be seen everywhere. Dani couldn't imagine Rollie's style being any less extravagant.

"Kitsch never gets old, does it?" Gretchen mumbled to her as she came inside. _"Ooh_, I'm afraid that thing might chomp my ankle if I go in there!" She pointed to another room and a tiger's poor skins and fur covered the space between the couch and fireplace. His face was frozen in a permanent roar of displeasure.

After a fifteen minute grand tour and the set up of sleeping arrangements, everyone piled into the decorative backyard for a delicious barbecue with an array of meaty dishes, salads and cool drinks. Mac stripped to his shorts and expertly dove into the sixteen-foot swimming pool to take a few laps and release his tension. As he swam, he caught Gretchen watching, cooling herself on the grand pool steps and dousing water over her arms. The two had not said a word to each other since the break up and the two days in between felt like an eternity for him. The sunlight caught her eyes and flaming hair and the effect was radiant and blinding, she looked terribly sad. He swam to her edge and rested on his arms.

"Hey, _umm_, Rollie set up a separate table for Dani, Henry, and I to discuss the case. You should be there too, I guess."

"You don't have to guess, I will be. I'm doing this as a favor to them." She answered frostily.

"Right, so, you're all settled?"

"In the mansion? Yes I am."

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this? It could get dangerous, we don't know the workings of this ring."

"That's why they're using me, Mac…_to find out_. Stop trying to talk me out of it, it's no longer your concern anyway!"

Gretchen stood up brusquely and stalked toward the food table, piling a plate and bringing it over to Dani and Henry. Mac sighed and turned around. He kicked out his legs, allowing the sun to warm him over and watched the other girls and Rick set up a game of volleyball. Going from friends to _sweethearts_, as Gretchen called it, and back to friends again was not going to be an easy transition for them. He swam to the steps and climbed out, drying himself. He put on a white undershirt and blue jeans. After making his plate of food, he went over to the others to get down to business.

The only seat available was beside Gretchen and when he sat down, she scooted away noisily, keeping her attention on Rollie. That wasn't too hard, since his eyes were all over her. It made Gretchen very uncomfortable, but she grinned and played along. If she had to be an actress this whole time, she would savor the moment.

_'They just better remember me on Oscar night.'_ She thought.

Rollie recapped the entire night at the 'W' hotel and Henry made sure he didn't skimp on the details. There were five women; the one with the straight, black hair, sharp features and red dress seemed to be the leader of the pack and she made all the suggestions. Rollie now recalled how he thought his drink tasted funny, but was too enamored to notice.

"They're probably amateurs to this racket." Mac said. "A pro would know to use an undetectable drug if they were trying to knock someone out. I say we provide Gretchen with just that; she needs to go in there with something to offer. You know the ones, right Henry?"

"Yes, they dissolve right on contact with liquid, and go down without a trace."

"I can't wait to try it!" Gretchen commented, staring Mac down.

"You're not actually going to make me unconscious, Gretchen." Mac seethed.

"That's too bad, I thought we wanted this to look as real as possible?"

Mac laughed snidely and was about to retort when Dani coughed for an interruption.

"We are _all _going to follow the exact plan Henry gave us. Now, Gretchen, there's one more thing. Some of these women were found to be former prostitutes, so it would serve you better if you were one as well. It's not a big deal, just say you came from Nevada and all that and _only_ if the ask." Dani dug through her champagne colored purse and pulled out a contact number. "If they happen to call for reference, _Madam Daniella_ will be sure to supply one."

Gretchen took the card and laughed. "No problem, we'll go over a bit of background history later. You guys think of everything. I think I'm going to like this undercover work. It is so cool to be in the know with you people!"

"It's pretty exhilarating." Dani agreed.

Mac and Henry stood up to excuse themselves. "Dani, Mac and I are going to take a drive to the hotel right now and screen the place. We'll be back soon."

"Well okay, you be careful, Mac, don't let those girls get to you just yet."

"That's _not_ gonna happen."

"No, it wouldn't. I can't even imagine the kind of woman that's suitable enough for Mac Harper." Gretchen said pointedly. Mac kept his face stony, though the comment hurt.

"Maybe I can find _Mr. Right_ for you while I'm there, Gretch."

"I don't think so, Mac. I did have him, but now he has to find _himself_ first."

Mac grumbled a response, then turned on his heels and stormed out. Henry followed, giving Dani a disparaging glance.

**-Oo-**

A few minutes after they left, Rollie's butler came outside to the patio with a blonde woman behind him; she looked to be about Dani's age and was very attractive–dressed in a smart, navy blue skirt suit.

"_Well!_ Fancy seeing ya here, Heather! Dani, Gretchen, I'd like you to meet Heather Floyd, she's been my girl Friday for the last ten years and never a hair or a oil well out of place with her running the ship!"

The woman calmly shook their hands and then handed a bundle to Rollie. Dani saw an ingrained misery in her face. Though she kept a smile for Roland Beery, when he wasn't looking her gaze would burn into him with a deep-seated anger. It wasn't something easily noticed, but Dani's trained eye picked up on it right away.

"These are all the correspondences that have been coming in. I've caught up with everything now. How's the investigation coming along, Rollie?"

"Oh it's gonna be coming alright we got _Dan…"_

Dani knocked the table. "Oh, I'm _so_ clumsy, forgive me! You know, Miss Floyd…"

"Mrs. Floyd, I'm a widow."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, so am I." The two women shared a sympathetic and fleeting look and then Dani smiled and continued. "I noticed that you had beautiful skin and perfect bone structure. Your blue eyes are striking. It's rare to find that purple-toned shade. Have you ever considered modeling? I'm a fashion photographer and that's why I'm here. Rollie has kindly offered me use of the estate for the next two weeks. I wanted to explain just in case you came by and saw all kinds of sets and cameras around."

Heather laughed. "This wouldn't be the first time Rollie had a bevy of beauties hanging around." She rubbed Rollie's shoulders and he shrugged bashfully. _"Modeling?_ No, I'm a secretary through and through. Besides, I'm a bit too old to break into the business now, aren't I?"

"A woman is never too old to be beautiful." Gretchen offered.

"Thank you for the compliments. I know I sometimes feel a lot older than I look." Heather patted Rollie. "If there's nothing more to be done, I'm ready to start my vacation today."

Rollie finally got the hint that he wasn't supposed to reveal Dani's cover and he laughed obnoxiously loud. "I've been telling Heather for years she could grace the cover of any magazine, but she won't listen. Alrighty Heather, you go on, and don't have too much fun, because I might want to join ya! _Hehe!"_

"Oh Rollie, you are _too much_ sometimes. Don't let Mrs. Beery hear you say that!"

"She never does!"

Gretchen couldn't help but suck her teeth, and Dani nudged her under the table.

Okay then, I'll be seeing you around, I don't actually leave Dallas for another…three days." She decided quickly.

"In three days I'll be finding out whether to party or cry my eyes out over this mess. Well then, you're welcome to come here and spend time with us, mi casa es su casa!"

"I know that, Rollie. Maybe I will, take care, ladies."

Heather Floyd stepped off the patio and left the mansion. Dani looked at Rollie relieved. "Thanks, please remember, no one is supposed to know why we're really here, okay? What did you mean by the three day comment, Rollie?"

"_No problemo,_ I apologize for that slip of the tongue! The three days? I have the banks keeping track of my accounts, it would normally take five days for any major shift in my funds to go through, two days went by so far and not a whisper."

"Rollie, Mrs. Floyd is so young, how did her husband die?" Gretchen asked curiously, digging into the last of her meal. Both women noticed his expression grow tense and he pulled out his handkerchief to dab the clammy sweat that dotted upon his brow.

"Oh yeah, poor Mikey, he _uh_, he was killed in a tragic accident. He was a gas station operator just outside the city and there was an explosion. The man died instantly! Nobody knows how it happened really, but sometimes it could be bad oil, or a dropped match is all it takes. That was going on two years already. Can't believe it's been that long…_say,_ why don't I call Margarita and have her bring out the desserts? Looks like we all dun stuffed ourselves plenty with this food, but remember, it's all for you lovely ladies. And gentlemen." Rollie announced, quickly changing the subject.

He stood up and approached the models table to see how the other girls were faring and flirt. Gretchen and Dani were silent, feeling sorry for Heather.

"I know I would never want to be around oil or gas stations again." Gretchen decided. "She must still be hurting so much inside." Her thoughts shifted to Mac and she couldn't dispel them easily.

"Yeah, I could tell that something is eating away at her." Dani said. She eyed Rollie as he teased the models, and then pulled out a pen and pad. She wrote down Heather's name and her information and circled, 'Mike Floyd.'


	4. Irreplaceable

**Chapter 4: Irreplaceable  
**

_The smell of napalm and charred flesh seeped through the hut and choked him. His eyes were stinging through the filthy blindfold they had knotted around his head. He was the next victim._

Mac shifted violently in the king sized bed. He kicked his sheets off and whimpered loudly, but couldn't wake up.

The mercenaries surrounded him, but he was helpless to move. He had loosened his binds enough to break free, but it was fear that held him rooted to the wobbly chair. They circled him like vultures and he felt the blunt end of a hunting knife run across his neck. His captors spoke in Spanish, but it was a language he was fluent in. They were laughing and cracking vile jokes about the unfortunate hostages they had just murdered. Mac's muscles grew taut and his rage built up. The plan was to save them all. Now, only five of the ten kidnapped survived after the bombing. This would go down as the most botched assignment in Outrider history. Mac realized it was a set-up; the American owner of the diamond mines had orchestrated the entire plot and hired the smugglers.

It was never about the Brazilians trying to reclaim what was their own; it was American greed that caused this. All of the mayhem was for control of the diamond trade. The hostages were innocent family members of the powerful Americans that had their hands in the punch bowl of the alluvial diamond mines in Mato Grosso. Henry had been alerted to send as many Outriders as he could to that Region of Brazil and Mac was one of the chosen, and one of the best. To add to the strife, Dani refused to let him go alone, claiming she needed to rebuild her photographic resume with images of Brazil. She wanted to help in any way she could. At least she was safe with Jack Striker and the others at their base camp.

There was no time for charm or small talk, as was Mac's usual way of dissolving a brewing situation. The tallest of the smugglers knelt down to him, keeping the blade by his ear. With hot breath he whispered in a gravelly voice threats of torture and how they would find those dear to him. He bragged about the fun they would have before the slaughter. Mac betrayed no emotions, having been trained to keep them in check. However, while the sweat poured down his face, he felt them merge with hot tears that went unnoticed by the captors. Inside, his stomach tensed with anguish. Mac had tried to keep all social ties at a distance in his life, never knowing when he would have to leave them behind. His mother was alive and well, but his father had died. He had no siblings. All his love lay with one woman now…

"_GRETCHEN!"_

Mac leaped up from bed and clutched the pillow. He bit down hard to control his sobs. She appeared in the dream, but they had taken her, and the mercenaries had carried out all they threatened to do. Mac was frozen and could only watch powerlessly until he forced himself to make a dive attack on one of the smugglers. That was when he awoke. He stumbled out of bed and flicked on the light. He was sweating and trembling and ran into the private bathroom to douse his face with cold water. He attempted to soak his eyes so he could remove the vivid images. He took deep breaths and wiped his face dry. There was a low knock on his door. He ran for it and hesitated. If it were Gretchen, he would sweep her in his arms and apologize for hurting her and beg forgiveness. He wanted her and he needed her. Mac pulled the door open and saw Dani. Her silk eye mask was drawn over her hair, and she tightened her robe. She entered the room, pushing him through of the doorway.

"I heard that, Mac, and it wasn't the first time you've cried out in your sleep. You did it in Brazil too after we escaped. Why didn't you tell me or Henry that you were suffering?"

"Dani, I'm _not_ suffering. It was just a nightmare, you can go back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Yes you are suffering, Mac, not in the worst way, but its there and could get worse. You're moody, withdrawn, tired…and you've cut Gretchen out of your life. Remember how worried you were for her when the Freedom Tunnel case was over? Now you have it, it's a condition called Post Traumatic Stress disorder. I researched all about it and these are classic symptoms."

Mac paced and ran his hands through his hair. He stopped by the window and looked out across the pool glittering in the moonlight. "Dani, I know what PTSD is, but I'm not weak, I can handle anything. It was only a dream!"

"What happened to you in Brazil was _not_ a dream, it was a disturbing experience you had no control over…at least for a little while. It can happen to anyone. After this case you are taking a vacation and I'm going to arrange for you to get treatment." She exhorted him, readjusting the covers on his bedside.

Mac slammed the windowsill and faced her angrily. "Will you stop treating me like a little kid? I don't _want_ treatment; I don't _need_ it, end of story! Now go back to bed before everyone else wakes up around here."

Dani tossed her hands up. "Okay! We'll see what happens, but if you get any worse, we are _off_ this case. Remember I'm still your employer. I'll have Henry call Jack Striker in."

Mac gaped at her. "Don't threaten me with replacements! What do you think? Jack can do a better job than I can? Well, maybe _he_ should be your new model! He's got the looks, he's suave, and he's Australian! Your very own James Bond type!"

Dani wagged a finger at him. "Don't say that to me, Mac! You are _irreplaceable!_ If something ever happened to you, this whole Outrider business is finished. You helped me accomplish what needed to be done and caught my husband's killers. I didn't have to continue, but I wanted to, I want to help people and so do you, and there is no one better than _you_ to be my partner!"

Dani approached him calmly and gave him a strong hug. Mac relaxed in her arms. "I'm sorry, Dani, I'll try to snap out of it. I can handle this assignment; it's a piece of cake. And you're right." He attempted a wide smile. "I _am_ irreplaceable and I plan to stick around as long as necessary."

Dani brushed the damp hair from his forehead. "Now that's the Mac Harper I'm used to! I know you're strong, and I know you will come out of this okay. Just_ stop_ refusing help, we all care about you, Mac."

"And I love you all too." He grinned. "Even if I don't quite say it."

"Thank you, but there's someone else that needs you to say it, and you know that. You cried out for her just now."

Dani backed toward the door; it wasn't the time to get into a discussion about his relationship. Mac hung his head shamefully and kicked at the carpeting.

"I know Dani, but that's something I need to work out in time." He looked up at her imploringly. "I know what you and the girls must all be thinking. Please, I'm not a villain; I'm just making some decisions right now. No matter what happens, I will always be there for her. I think even she knows that."

Dani struggled to hold back more advice and nodded. "I understand, especially now that I know what's been eating away at you. Time _will_ tell." She turned her head toward the door and they winked at one another.

"Okay, I must get back to bed. My legs are sore from the horseback riding."

"I told you to use the sauna, it was delightful!"

"I think I just may tomorrow. Goodnight, Mac."

He opened the door for her and saw her to the hallway. "Goodnight, Dani." He kissed her cheek and cupped his mouth, calling down the hall, "Goodnight, girls!" He heard a few giggles and three voices in unison, _"Goodnight, Mac!"_

Mac wasn't finished as Dani went back to her bedroom laughing. "Goodnight, Ricky!"

"_Ohhh, Man! Night, Mac!"_

**-Oo-**

Billie adjusted the straps of Gretchen's chiffon, aquamarine dress with a large smile. "Oh my goodness, you look so gorgeous! Mac is going to…_Oh_, I'm sorry Gretchen!"

Billie hastily went to the desk and put away the make-up. Gretchen stole a peek in the mirror; the girls had primped her up very nicely. Her hair was set back in a bun with loose curls springing out and her eye make-up shimmered. It was a dramatic, yet natural look, the way she liked it.

"That's okay, Billie. Are you sure it's not too much? _Ow!_ This stinking wire and tape are killing me!"

"I bet! It kills the whole enjoyment of wearing this dress. Are you kidding about this dress being too much? This is beyond a hotel bar, now you are talking Ritz! The Adolphus Hotel housed royalty. You are going to be in the midst of millionaires and billionaires; you _have_ to look this good! Here's the purse and don't forget the matching strap heels."

Gretchen slipped them on and Billie helped her tie them around her ankles. She and the girls picked out her wardrobe this afternoon, hitting the Dallas malls for a full afternoon of relaxation and shopping. Gretchen already knew Mac was going to be dressed in a white tux with his hair slicked in a charming side part. He always looked fantastic like that, though she teasingly called him the _'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'_ knock-off. Gretchen struggled not to cry again. She decided against listening in on Mac and Dani's conversation last night, but the girls filled her in on all the details anyway. Her heart went out to him, but she was still livid. It was getting harder not to talk to him, but she managed to avoid it today, there was still eleven more days of this trip to go. Eleven more days of the silent treatment from both corners.

"Okay lady, it's time to meet them downstairs. I think it's a good idea that they scoped out all the exclusive hotel bars yesterday. After what those chicks did, I didn't think they would still be hanging around the 'W.' "

"I know! That would just be so corny. Henry said they already ripped off three of the men there anyway, its time to move on."

Billie laughed at her friend. "Gretchen, you always know how to lighten a mood. Be careful, okay?"

"Of course I will, I will so kick them to the curb if they try _anything."_

"I know that! Who needs Mac?" Billie joked.

"Exactly! Not me!"

As Gretchen said this she came to the foot of the stairs and caught Mac's eye. He gazed at her so deeply her knees buckled and she grabbed the wall.

"Hey! Are those heels too high? I knew it!" Billie groaned.

"No…I just lost my footing."

She started down the steps carefully and clenched the banister, hoping she didn't ruin the pearly manicure she had gotten. Dani and Henry rose from the couch with Rollie and he raced over to her, grabbing her arm. Mac started forward, but then hung back, letting the tycoon help her down the rest of the way.

"_WOWIE!_ _ZOWIE!_ You look like the cat's meow! I so wish I could be your date tonight!"

Gretchen let out a flirtatious laugh. "Oh, Rollie! What would the Mrs. think about that?"

"How am I supposed to know? She ain't here! _Hehe!"_

Gretchen laughed along with him and fought the impulse to roll her eyes. "Are we ready, Henry?"

"I'd say we are. Mac?"

Mac opened the front door and they saw a white stretch limo waiting behind the gate. He dug into his pockets and handed Gretchen four pills.

"Here's your stuff. Don't use it all in one place. One of these can put a man out for hours."

Gretchen put them in her purse. "I know. I'm not supposed to really use them anyway."

Mac leaned forward and grabbed her; she fell against him and gulped with anticipation. His cheek softly brushed hers and his deep, soothing voice sent shivers through her as he told her to _'hold still.' _She felt his warm hands trailing down the curve of her back. She leaned her head onto his chest, and felt his fingers travel lower to her hips…her mind was in a tailspin, but then she quickly realized he only was adjusting the wire. He pushed her back slightly, his eyes burning through her. If she didn't know any better, she was positive his hands trembled.

"It may have been wiser for you to have worn a dress with _sleeves_ and a _higher_ collar, good thing it has that loose ruffle down the waist, but even that's just making it. Raise your arms."

Gretchen was crushed and did as she was told; He fixed the tape and she dropped her arms fast and pushed him.

"I think it's fine, Mac. Let's go."

Gretchen hurried away from them to the limo and Henry trailed behind. Dani patted Mac's arm.

"Watch yourself out there and take care of her, Mac."

"She's in good hands, Dani. I promise."

"I know, you'd always take care of her."

As Mac walked around to the limo, he let out a huge breath. Gretchen looked completely gorgeous. Her scent drove him wild when she was against him, but he had to keep in control. How long was he going to deny that he couldn't be without her? He scooted himself inside next to Henry and the older man offered him a martini.

"You look like you need this."

"Are you sure it's not drugged?"

"I made it myself."

"That's reassuring." Mac drank it rapidly, trying to admire the furnishings, cool off, and avoid Gretchen's wounded stare. He had to say something.

"The dress is_ lovely,_ Gretchen. It matches your eyes."

"Thank you, Billie picked it out. She has great taste. She's such a fashion plate."

"_Yeah_…and _umm_…you look really good for this sting, I bet you'll have no problems getting in with this crew."

"I hope not."

"Remember Gretchen, be aggressive and ask a lot of questions about the goods, that's how they play it." Henry advised.

"I will Henry."

Mac slid closer to her side and took her hand. "Most importantly, don't be scared."

Gretchen's fingers locked through his and they gazed at one another. "I'm not scared. You said you would always be there for me…_I'm not scared."_

She released his hand slowly and turned away from them. Mac moved back to his spot with his emotions in a whirlwind and the ride continued in silence.


	5. Dani's implications

**Chapter 5: Dani's implications**

Dani Reynolds drove out to the Police station about an hour after Mac and the others left. It was already after eleven pm. She hadn't heard from Henry yet and resisted calling him, in case they were in the middle of a bust. She had been hoping that Heather Floyd would have returned to the mansion today, but she didn't show. Dani had a keen desire to speak to the woman about her husband's death, but then she decided that the local police station would have ample information regarding the tragic case. She knew she was taking a big chance; there was no reason for them to give up information to a fashion photographer. She walked inside to the deputy at the front desk and put on her brightest smile.

"Hello, I'm Danielle Reynolds, I would like to speak to the Sheriff, is he around?"

"Howdy, ma'am! Sheriff J is out making his rounds right now but he should be back in a few, would you like to have a seat? Perhaps there is something I can help you with?"

The deputy sat up taller, it wasn't every day a beautiful woman came waltzing into the station. Dani considered his offer for a moment and then came closer to the desk. She examined him closely. He seemed pleasant enough, if a bit unkempt and harried, but what she had to say needed to go to a higher authority.

"Actually, Deputy…_Richardson_…I had some questions regarding…well, never mind, I'll just wait for him."

The Deputy scratched his silvered blonde hair and shrugged. "Well then, suit yourself, Oh, hey Sheriff J, this here lovely lady was asking for ya."

Dani turned around and nearly banged into the Sheriff's chest, her gaze traveled up to his face. He was a very tall and ruggedly handsome man with dark hair. He was in his early forties, but could pass for younger. She searched his features; he had deep blue eyes with a certain rigid appearance, but they quickly warmed up and he broke into a wide mouthed grin upon seeing her. He offered a gentle handshake but she felt he probably had the strength to break all of her fingers.

"Why, you must be Danielle Reynolds! I heard rumor through town that you and your models were staying at the Beery mansion. I almost didn't believe it! I'm familiar with your work. Recognized ya right when I came in. I particularly loved the aerial shots of New York you did a few years back, did you really climb the Brooklyn Bridge?"

Dani was very impressed with his interest and laughed. "Yes, back in my _daring_ twenties, I did. Thank you for being kind about the _few_ years. I just didn't want the same old Bridge mug shots most photographers take. I'm very honored Sheriff, usually people know me by my work in the fashion industry."

"_Aww,_ I'm not much into all that, but they are pretty. I caught your Photo Journal on Brazil in the National Geographic last month. You got some amazing images of those diamond mines. I felt like I could pull them right off the page! Tell me, you think you could actually get shots of me like you did of that handsome model in GQ? It would be kinda fun to show off." He joked with her. "Come with me to my office."

Dani observed his stature as he strolled down the hall and sucked in her breath. His broad figure was extremely impressive in the brown uniform. She suddenly felt her cheeks warm up.

"I…I don't see why not, Sheriff. I think you have the makings of a striking mature model. Let me tell you, mustaches are very in style right now." She sputtered honestly.

He held out a chair for her and she sank into it. She felt like a high school girl about to be lectured by the handsome teacher she had a crush on. The Sheriff flopped himself into his rolling chair and threw his long legs upon the desk.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I just had a _long_ day…now that's sweet to know! I watch Magnum P.I. and all that but I don't want a buttermilk catcher _that_ thick, starts looking like a caterpillar on your upper lip, believe me. Hey, maybe I'll hire ya for a set."

Dani liked his amiable personality and she laughed. "Well, for all you do for this County, I think I can snap a few at no cost."

"I may just take you up on that offer, and please, call me Jonathan."

"Only if you skip the _ma'am _stuff and call me Dani. Now, I wanted to ask you some questions, about a case two years ago. The death of Mike Floyd."

His appealing smile soon faded. "You want to know about Mike Floyd? He's my…_was_…my younger brother." He reached over to his cabinet and pulled off a picture. He and Mike were standing in a boat off a picturesque, blue lake, holding a big pile of trout. Mike was a little shorter, but had the same tan good looks and large smile. The picture may have been about ten years old.

Dani's eyes filled with sadness. "Oh Jonathan, I'm extremely sorry about that. You two look very close."

"We sure were, he was my best buddy. But anyway, why the interest in this case?"

Dani passed the picture frame back to him. "The reason I was interested was because I met his wife the other day, turns out we're both widows. My husband died a year ago."

It was the Sheriff's turn to gaze at her sadly. "Yeah, poor Heather, their twelve year anniversary is coming up this week. I'm glad she's getting out of this town for a spell and away from that…_awww, hey,_ you have my deepest sympathy too. It's a rough world I tell ya. Anything can happen and usually does."

"That I agree with, Jonathan, thank you. I was wondering if you could tell me about the details behind it. How did it happen?"

Jonathan Floyd sat up and folded his arms behind his head, his face darkened as he recalled the events.

"By all accounts it was a plain, tragic accident. It was summertime in mid-August. He was opening the station as always on a Friday morning. Mike had just finished checking the oil pumps it seemed and then…_boom!_ The entire station was blown to bits, with him right in the midst of it." Jonathan's voice choked up and he put his legs down, pulling his chair in more formally. "After the mess was cleared I scattered his ashes down by Lake Travis, the spot in the picture. We loved it there ever since we were children."

"That was very sweet of you." Dani felt her heart swell with pity.

Dani's mind had been formulating questions all day and she was going to ask them regardless of the implications. Henry and Mac would be disappointed in her, because she didn't share her suspicions earlier. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something inherently shady about Roland Beery. She pushed her chair closer to his cluttered desk and lowered her voice in case of any passersby. They failed to notice that someone was standing alongside the door, listening in.

"Jonathan, did Mike work for Beery at all? Seeing as he was in the oil business and his wife was Beery's secretary."

"No, Floyd's garage was the last mom and pop gas station in Texas that _wasn't_ run by Beery Oil Wells. My grandfather started it way back when and it had been in business since the roaring twenties. I even worked there for a bit as a teen, but policing was more my interest. Good old dad never wanted to give it up. Mike took more than a passing desire in mechanics and he decided to take it over when dad retired. So, we expanded it to include the chop shop and business was terrific. Mike met Heather when she came by to sort of spy on him for Beery."

"Now I've heard everything. He is definitely paranoid."

"Sure is! That man thinks the whole world is out to get him! _Aww_ _boy,_ Mike loved Heather dearly. I wish I could have found the one like he did. I wound up marrying out of high school but it barely lasted seven years before we decided it was a big mistake. Now, I may be a country boy, but I didn't realize what a local yokel I married until it was too late. She didn't have a lick of sense and…_Oh boy,_ I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bad mouthing a lady, but half the time she was no lady. Needless to say, I've been a roamin' bachelor ever since. This line of work keeps me busy anyway."

"I understand. My husband and I had totally different careers. I didn't realize how _different_ until he died. I loved him, but sometimes it felt distant, almost…_forced."_

Dani shut her mouth surprised; she had revealed something she never admitted to anyone before and it was a huge relief to get it off her chest. The Sheriff nodded empathetic and completely changed the subject.

"Say, do you realize how practical it is to have a gas station and mechanic off the side of a long road?"

"I certainly do! You can get gas, a check up, use the restroom and possibly buy a snack and ice cold drink all in one shot. I travel frequently, and I know how useful that could be."

"There ya go! Mike ran his place very well and had a few of the local boys working for him, minding the store and things. Lloyd Brewster…he was the one who reported the explosion. If he hadn't called in late that morning he would have been a goner too. Poor kid still hasn't gotten over the shock completely."

"Jonathan, was there any reason…_any reason at all_…for you to suspect that your brother was murdered?"

Jonathan's jaw hung open and his eyes grew big as he contemplated her question. He stood up and came around toward the doorway. He was getting a strange feeling that someone was lingering, but when he poked his head outside the office, the hall was empty. He shut the door quickly. He leaned against his desk and folded his arms.

"Dani, if I don't wonder that same exact thing everyday…it kills me to think it. My brother was a cautious man, more so than me. He was neat and orderly too. Mike barely made mistakes in his work, perfectionist like, and the people trusted him to get an honest opinion. Mike was the most well respected mechanic in Texas."

"But doesn't it just all seem strange that he's killed just as the demands are getting stronger for him to sell out his business?"

"I don't know why you're really asking me these questions, but I'll let you keep that secret. However, I know what you're gonna ask me next. Do I suspect Roland Beery?"

Dani nodded slowly and he leaped up, startling her.

"_Yes I do! _That horny, corn-fed sonuvagun murdered my brother, but I can't do a damn thing about it! He's got friends in high places all over this state. I went back to investigate the shop a few times, but everything was cleared out. I did find this one tiny scrap of evidence just inside where the explosion started. It was always my guess that the explosion was triggered by the old Pinto he was fixing. Those things are fireballs! I traded mine in right quick afterwards."

Jonathan yanked open his file cabinet and dug into the bottom of the drawer. He pulled out a plastic bag, and wrapped inside was a half burned matchbook. It was white, with the letters _'BEE'_ visible in gold script.

"Dani, why would _this_ matchbook be at the scene of an explosion, a matchbook that belonged to the Oil King himself? A rival business? There were no customers there that morning. Mike was an early bird and he wanted to get busy on the car. He had a strong work ethic."

Dani looked at him taken aback, the puzzle was starting to fall into place. "Did you keep investigating? Did you ask Beery, Jonathan? You _are_ the Sheriff!"

He put the matchbook back in its place and slammed the drawer closed. He came beside Dani and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not then, Dani. I just became Sheriff last year. Even still, I hounded him every day until he threatened to take my badge. There was no one I could turn to. Sheriff Berkeley's _'hands were tied'_, he said and then I stopped trusting him after that. I always felt like he was in cahoots with Beery. Berkeley passed on last year; car went out of control and drove off the road. It was very strange to me, because he had said there was something important he needed to share with me. I knew it was tearing at his conscience. The sorry old man never did get to tell me anything, except to _'take out the trash.'_ Those were the last words he said to me before he left that night, but he wasn't referring to garbage bags."

Dani's eyes widened. "Wow! Jonathan, something tells me that this case is a complete cover up."

"Don't I know it? The D.A refused to even touch the case. The newspapers didn't want to dig any further either. It's like the whole state of Texas is afraid of him. I was forced to close it. That _bastard!_ He was always trying to get my dad to sell out and he never could. Beery just couldn't stand to _not_ own every single oil producing company in Texas, could he?"

Jonathan hung his head down and looked away before she saw the tears pooling in his eyes.

Dani stood up and clutched his arm consolingly. "Jonathan, I'm glad I came here tonight. I want you to know that you _do_ have help; Mike, you, Heather and even Sheriff Berkeley will get justice for this."

Dani marched to his file cabinet and took out the matchbook again. She pulled her miniature camera from her bag and snapped a few shots. "This is _just_ in case this evidence gets lost somehow."

Jonathan snapped his fingers and looked at her excitedly. "Dani, after I visited Beery with this matchbook theory he went and changed the whole kit and caboodle by the following week! Now he gives out these blue and silver ones or black and gold. The last time he used Gold and white was when Mike was still alive."

"There you go! That's some kind of proof. Beery told us that his study in the mansion is off-limits. If I could somehow get in there, I bet there would be a lot more 'proof' of his involvement in Mike's death and possibly Berkeley's."

Jonathan waved his hands with a stop motion. "Now just a minute, Dani. I can't have you breaking the law on account of me…_nor_ do I want you to get hurt. If my hunches are right, Beery is not a man to toy with. He's dangerous. Heather's been on the rampage herself this year and I'm getting a little worried about her. She keeps saying that justice will be done. I'm figuring she means by God, but there's something more she's not telling me."

Dani decided not to mention any more about the missing account book. Even Mac agreed that the theft seemed plotted. Now she fully understood why Beery wouldn't take the matter to the local police. They would have to discuss it later on.

"Jonathan, who said I was going to break the law? I have my ways to distract him, and I'll make sure he leaves that door open, but I'll need your help. I'll need a look out to be posted outside the mansion while I'm in there."

Jonathan's grin returned. "You know that's still unlawful trespassing." Dani crossed her arms and sighed, then gave him a slow smile. Jonathan blushed heavily.

"Dani Reynolds, I'm your man."

Dani couldn't believe she was going over plans with him, plans she would normally sort out with Mac. She imagined Mac was having his hands full right now anyway. They talked for another fifteen minutes and left his office, laughing like old friends. The deputy watched quizzically and when they left the station, his expression turned malicious. He picked up his telephone and made a quick phone call.

"Hello, Rollie, yeah, this is Tim, I'm fine, _fine_… but there's something I think you should know about…"

**-Oo-**

Jonathan escorted Dani to her car, but she refused him when he offered to follow her back to the mansion. She didn't want to send up any red flags to Rollie by involving a Floyd, of all people. Dani had broken a vital pledge and told Jonathan about the Outrider organization. Her intuitions told her that Jonathan was an upstanding lawman who wouldn't reveal their secret. She would never admit to Mac however, that deep attraction played a hand.

"Dani, I can't thank you enough for all your help so far. I didn't realize an organization like that existed, and I'm thoroughly grateful. I'd _umm_, when this is all over of course…I mean, before you go back to New York, I'd like to, _uhhh_…take you out to dinner." He struggled with his invitation.

Dani took his hand. "Jonathan, I'd love that! I'm sure you know some of the best places, and I'm not looking to be wined and dined. I want to go someplace down and dirty, where I can actually dig my hands into the food and wear a bib!"

The Sheriff laughed. "I can't imagine that! You're so elegant."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, I know when to leave the sophistication behind and hunker down for real fun."

"Then I know just the place, 'Hog and Heifers', you'll love it. They even have a dance floor. It's one of my favorites!"

"That's fantastic, I bet the food's delicious."

"You better come hungry!"

Jonathan leaned down and quickly brushed her cheek with his lips. Dani gazed up softly. She touched his face and caressed the back of his neck, and it turned into a sweet, leisurely kiss. A car passed by and broke the moment. They both quickly jumped apart. Dani gasped and held her mouth.

"Dani, I'm sorry for that. For being so _forward."_ He fumbled.

She gave him a small smile. "I'd say we're both to blame for that one, Sheriff. I know I initiated it further. That was pretty nice."

She climbed into her car and started it up. The Sheriff stood by her window.

"It sure was. _So_, I'll be around tomorrow to watch the photo shoot, and meet this model superhero you've told me about."

"That's right, Mac's a great guy, and he's a real expert at all this. Sometimes I'm just along for the ride."

Jonathan cocked an eyebrow. "Why do I find that hard to believe? I know your type. You have a way about you that you always get what you want, people just can't refuse you."

Dani sat back amused. "Are you saying I'm spoiled, Sheriff Floyd?"

"No, I'm saying that you're mighty irresistible, Danielle Reynolds, and I _really_ look forward to our date."

Jonathan gave her a small bow and backed away from her car so she could pull out. "Get back safely. You have my numbers in case of anything, right?"

"Yes I do, goodnight!"

Dani drove off, in awe at what took place in the last hour and still dazed as the kiss they shared lingered upon her lips.


	6. Go get 'em tiger!

**Chapter 6: Go get 'em tiger!**

Gretchen took one glimpse at the colorful and rustic bar inside the Hotel and ran back out to the limo. They had parked a few feet away from the entrance and not in full view of onlookers. She rapped on the window and Mac lowered it quickly.

"What's the matter? Why didn't you go inside?" He asked crossly.

"I can't go in _that_ bar with _this_ dress! Why didn't anyone tell me it wasn't formal?"

Mac looked questioningly at Henry and he held up his hands. "Oh, didn't I mention you had to go into the French room? _I'm so sorry!_ That's the grand dining hall to your right, don't worry, you'll fit right in there."

Mac slid down further into the limo seat and held his head. He wondered how Dani was faring. She didn't tell him, but he knew she had something up her sleeve. That woman always did. Normally, she would have insisted to come along for this bust. He patted Gretchen's hand but she drew it away sharply.

"_Arrgh!_ Will you go back inside! I can't make my grand entrance until you're with them." He growled.

"Fine, I'm going." She fumed and started walking away.

"_Wait!"_

"What now, bossy?"

"Come here!"

Gretchen walked backwards toward the window and then turned to look in.

"Will you come on, Mac? My feet are already killing me, I just realized how much I _hate _heels!"

Mac stared at her, holding back a laugh, and then quickly leaned his head out and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Go get em' _tiger!"_

Gretchen purred and grasped his chin. "That was _grrrrrrrrrreat!" _She smiled in spite of herself and then left quickly, feeling more confident and slightly less aggravated.

**-Oo-**

Gretchen gradually made her way to the dining room, smiling at some of the debonair male guests who winked and waved. Every time one attempted to approach she glanced around with a befuddled look and checked the ornate clock as if waiting for her date. She marveled at the beautiful furnishings and admired the candelabras and intricate awnings. The room had a rosy theme with pink curtains and claret and gold painted velvet cushioned chairs. Each round table was covered in white lace and had a sprightly bouquet of flowers as the centerpiece. She scanned the diners until her gaze happened upon a table with four women. They were casually reading the menus but checking out each man that walked inside. Gretchen put on a bold front and pulled up a seat between them. They all stared at her venomously and the black haired leader spoke up.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing at our table? You weren't invited."

"Well I didn't think this was invitation only, _toots._ I have to tell you girls, I've seen you in action and you're all pretty weak."

The leader's dark eyes widened angrily. "I asked you a question!"

Gretchen noticed the others clam up as a small fear that she was a law official passed over them. She gulped, and then almost laughed. She secretly prepped to do this in comedic Katherine Hepburn and Jean Harlow style.

"Name's Gwyneth McIntyre and I would like to join your little flirty ring. Don't even try to deny it; I know exactly what time it is. I belonged to one of these cliques back home in Nevada. Heck, it could be the same organization! I worked for a real pro. Her name was _Madam Daniella._ Every hear of her? Of course not, no one has, that's why we're pros. I've been doing this gig for quite a while. My last man tried giving me the run around with a blonde twist and I twisted him all right! Let's just say he's never gonna be a grandpa! Let me let you in on a trade secret, a little Krazy glue goes a _long _way!"

The women laughed and seemed to loosen up a bit more, but the leader was very suspicious. "My name is Kat, this is Randy, Destiny and Suzie…may or may not be our real names, and we work for ourselves."

Gretchen shook hands with the others and looked smugly at Suzie. _"Ahh, _so you're 'Angie,' the blonde with the mole who ripped off Roland Beery! Good show, I hear he's about ready to file for bankruptcy."

Suzie leaned forward viciously. "How did you hear about that? Nobody knew! That was a private job…I _mean_…we were paid good for it." She looked despairingly at Kat, but and then kept quiet. Gretchen shook her head sadly and poured herself a drink. She wondered if Mac and Henry caught on to what Suzie revealed.

"Word gets around Suzie Q, fix your wig, it's crooked. _Now_, why don't all you sit back and learn something. They call me the _'Tiger'_ among the ranks."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Kat sneered. "You like frosted flakes for breakfast in bed?"

Gretchen smiled wickedly. "Presentation my dear, they love the whole _cat_ thing. Oh, here comes my dinner now. Watch and be amazed." Gretchen pointed to the front of the dining room.

Mac stood in the foyer looking handsomer than ever. His solemn gaze wandered around the room. He wanted to make sure the women saw him and absorbed every detail of his face. He checked his Rolex watch, and adjusted his cuff links. He followed the hostess to a back table with an exaggerated swagger and turn of the eyebrow, winking at the women as he passed. When he took his seat, he whipped out a twenty and handed it the hostess.

'_Sure, he's really generous with other people's money, isn't he?'_ Gretchen almost thought aloud. She peeked at the others and watched as their eyes lit up one by one. Kat lifted her purse.

"Harrison Ford, eat your heart out! _Ohhhh,_ he is so mine." She nearly moaned.

Gretchen clasped her arm. "Oh no you don't! See, us Nevada girls do things differently. I already have _prior_ plans to meet him." She moved in, looking at all the women cunningly.

"His name is Mackenzie…_Hägen…Hovden…schwatter…manjensen_…_Hägen-Hovdenschwattermanjensen."_ Gretchen stumbled over the name and looked towards Mac. He buried his face in his menu and pretended to choke to hide his laughter as she continued. "His father…_Erich_…Hägen-Hovdenschwattermanjensen owned practically every oil company in Norway, the old weegie kicked the bucket and now Mackenzie has it all. Mackenzie's so modest. He told me he came to Dallas to get out of the cold and said I could surely warm him up. I wasn't so keen on him at first. I know his type, a regular Don Swan, pops off the ladies like pez candy! _One! Two! Three!"_

Kat withdrew her arm annoyed. "Is that name for real? Are _you_ even for real? So, what's the deal with him? What can you get from him now?"

"You Texan women are so impatient, all work and no play! Mackenzie loves to play! Ever try a game of twister?" She asked, her eyes darting toward him again. He shook his head and was grateful the waiter came by to hide his stupefied expression. Mac reminded himself to never let Gretchen improvise again.

Randy snickered. "Will you quit bragging, sister? Just tell us what he's good for and I don't mean fun and games."

"Oh, you really need to see him go at charades!" Gretchen sat up and threw back her shoulders haughtily. "Okay, enough nonsense. That watch he's wearing is easily worth over two thousand if it's authentic. He has a pair of gold cuff links that can probably get you a cool five hundred…_a piece._ He hates credit cards, but never leaves home without one, and he claims to carry five thousand dollars cash for nights on the town. I also noticed he stuffs emergency cash in his black socks. Probably a few hundred, not much more. I think he's worth five times his weight in gold, ladies. Look, I'll be willing to share if you tell me something."

"Oh yeah, tell you what?" Randy demanded.

"How did Suzie know to target Beery's account book?"

There was a deep silence, Suzie was antsy, but Kat shook her head fiercely. "We are _not _giving that information away so easily, but if you prove your stuff for us, we might just let you join us, right ladies?"

"I don't see why not, but whatever loot she gets off this stud she better share. That's her initiation." Destiny said snootily.

Gretchen made a motion to leave as the others all got up to dance, but Kat grasped her wrist tightly.

"This better be good, because now that you know our secret, we can't very well let you just walk out."

Gretchen tried not to show fear and pulled her wrist away. "Oh, it will be good alright, you'll be thanking me before this night is over."

She stood up and composed herself and took a long look at their table. When Kat was distracted, she circled it and a minute later sauntered over to Mac's table. She leaned down and greeted him with a kiss, then picked up her menu to block the view of the women.

"Next time you are getting a script and I don't wanna hear anything else about it." He complained.

"What? I'm doing fine, they're falling it for it."

"_Hägen-Hovdenschwattermanjensen?_ What is _that?_ You might as well as said my name was Häagen Dazz!"

"No way! You are much too fit to be prince of an Ice Cream empire! It's a unique name for a Norwegian Oil magnate's son and you are going to _take it, use it_ and _like it."_

"_Like it?_ I can't even say it! What's with all the forties double talk? And what's all this about games? Well, twister sounds pretty alluring, maybe we can…"

Gretchen shoved his arm. "Mac, forget about it. _Come on_," She begged. "At least act like you're in love with me or something." She finished emotionally, glancing around.

Mac gazed at her tenderly and then took her hand. Soft music played and he led her to the dance floor. He held her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his back, looking keenly in his eyes. They remained that way for a few minutes in silence.

"Mac, to quote Boy George…_Do you really wanna hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? _I feel like that's all I've done in the last four days. I'm still trying to understand why, Mac. Am I too silly for you? I can stop, I can be serious, _very serious_…maybe it's my hair, is it too red? Not red enough?"

Gretchen couldn't control her babbling and she felt extremely foolish. She noticed that the con women started dancing around them with other men. She pulled back from Mac and picked up his arm.

"_Oooh,_ what a beautiful watch! Tell me that's a Rolex?"

"Ya, it is, got it custom made in Switzerland." He bragged.

"Oh wow, it lights up and everything!"

"Aren't those Swiss watchmakers amazing?"

Gretchen dropped his arm and continued dancing. He spun her further away from the middle. "That was good, just keep it up, the questions about the watch and my money are vitally important."

Mac had ignored her silly pleas and her heart sank. She moved further from him and swayed half-heartedly. When the women came around again, she smiled at Mac and lifted her foot, sliding it up his pant-leg. She was trying to shake out the money in his sock. Mac realized her ploy and they played a game of footsie until it finally scattered on the floor.

"_Ohh!_ I'm so sorry, Mackenzie! Here, let me help you!" They both crouched down and when Mac wasn't looking she stuffed some bills in her purse. He stood up with a big laugh.

"Old _Norsk _habit! I always keep spare funds in my socks."

Gretchen rolled her eyes; _Now,_ he decided put on a Norwegian accent. She still thought it was appealing.

"That's a _goot_ idea!" She teased. She saw Kat flagging her down from the corner of her eye. "Will you excuse me, Mackenzie, my friend is looking for me."

"Ya, my tiger! _Hurry back!"_ He bellowed and she turned a shade of red as other patrons laughed.

"I saw that! What did you get?" Kat demanded.

"It was too quick and others were watching, I got two hundred."

"Not bad…so, since you know so much about us, _Gwyneth,_ I suppose you realize what happens next?"

"Of course, I get him to a table and drug his drink, he takes me to his car and I get the rest of the valuables. It's standard flirty thief procedure."

"_Hmm_…maybe you should leave that part up to one of us."

"No, Kat. He's a foreigner, I finally got his trust and I don't want to blow it. Oh, he wants me to come eat with him, just give me some more time."

"Listen, we can't hang around here forever, the locals will start getting suspicious, especially since the press has been picking up our trail. Hurry it up!"

**-Oo-**

Gretchen rushed back to the table. "Mac, they are getting suspicious and impatient, we better get moving."

"Mac tapped the flower on his lapel. "Did you hear that Henry?"

"Loud and clear, only the deputies haven't shown up…_figures!_ I'll radio them again."

Mac looked at Gretchen. "Well, get to work, doll."

Gretchen laughed teasingly and poured him another drink, pretending to slip in a pill. She glanced back at the table of women and they were all eagerly waiting to leave and finished up their own drinks. Gretchen gave Mac a satisfied smile.

"Mission accomplished, Mr. Harper. Drink up, and let's go!"

"Mac gulped down his wine with a goofy smile and she took his arm. She waved to the others as they calmly left the restaurant. They came outside and started walking briskly to an isolated area, where Mac's car was supposed to be. The women were not far behind them. Gretchen backed Mac into a deserted alleyway alongside the hotel.

"Now what's this? _An ambush!_ Where did all these beautiful women come from?" He feigned surprise.

Gretchen pushed him against the brick wall. "Shut up, _Hägen-Hovdenschwattermanjensen!_ Gimme the car keys!"

"_No!_ That's my new Porsche!"

Gretchen ribbed him. "I said give me the keys, and your wallet!"

"You know I will report you for this! I shud 'ave known American women will take advantage of me." He groaned.

"Tell it to the judge! You won't want to after we finish with you, prettyboy!"

Kat and the others ran over and to Gretchen's shock whipped out a sharp pocketknife. She shoved Gretchen into the dumpster roughly. Mac motioned to help her but the women held him back.

"Thanks for doing the work for us! Ladies, strip him!"

"No, wait!" Gretchen called out.

Mac raised his body up against the wall when Kat put the knife to his face. His mind whirled and he suddenly found himself in the Brazilian jungle, surrounded by lethal smugglers. The women were clawing at him, their nails digging into his skin, trying to get at his wallet and tear off his cuff links. He let them fall to the floor, his legs suddenly went numb and his breathing became ragged as a genuine fear enveloped him.

"_No!_ Stop! Get away from me! Let them go! _Let them go!"_

"What's he talking about?" Destiny asked. "Let who go?"

"Come on Kat! He's putting up a fight here! Stab him! Stab him!" Suzie screamed.

Mac's knee jerked into Destiny's bosom just as she yanked on his belt. She grabbed her chest with a squeal. "Oh my god! Kat, he's got a gun! I knew this was a set-up!"

Gretchen watched frightened. Mac had lost the swagger; he was starting to sweat and his countenance unnerved her. She pulled off her heel and threw it at Kat, it clonked her by the right eye and she turned with a scream of pain. Gretchen pulled at her dress ruffles and spun her around.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" She noticed the other girls were growing woozy and they backed off Mac. Suzie fell against the wall and slid down, grabbing her mouth. She started to wretch.

"_Kat!_ Something is wrong, I feel so…so…sick!" Suzie collapsed on the ground.

The others started to double over with dizziness too. Kat dropped her weapon from Mac and lunged at Gretchen.

"What did you do to us?"

Gretchen elbowed her in the chest and Kat staggered backwards. "I spiked the wine. How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" Gretchen slugged her and she fell to the floor. "That's for putting a knife to my man's beautiful face!"

"Damn you!" Kat started to choke and then passed out with the rest.

Mac held onto the wall and turned over, allowing the cool bricks to soothe his forehead. Dani was telling the truth, he did have Post-traumatic-stress. His hands would not stop shaking.

Gretchen enveloped him in a hug. "Mac, are you alright? I wasn't about to let them really hurt you, those stupid punks!"

She loosened his collar and removed his bow tie, then helped him pull his pants back up. "You really looked scared, babe." She gently ran her fingers through his hair and he lowered his head into her shoulder, rocking with her.

"I just lost it…_the knife…_it triggered a memory from Brazil. I'm sorry, Gretchen."

_"Shh,_ we are going to talk all about this later. I'm still here for you and I want to help."

Henry and four squad cars pulled up to the alley and the deputies cuffed the unconscious women, and then carried them to the back seats of their squad cars.

"Gretchen, let's go to the limo…I need some water or something…I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry! It was all right! I did use the drugs! I drugged _their_ drinks!"

Mac looked up at her and smiled weakly. "And you have the nerve to ask me if I love you?"

He grasped her hand and they walked slowly toward the limo, his senses were returning. "Gretchen, I think those heels of yours are going to become classified Outrider weaponry."

_"Wow!_ Personally, they are much more effective than those stupid guns."

"Maybe. And another thing, you are perfectly silly, but you can be serious when you have to be, and your hair is a wonderful shade of red! Like a crimson sunset."

Gretchen's cheeks flared and she squeezed his hand tighter. They climbed into the back seat and she quickly poured him a tall glass of cold water. He gulped it down without stopping and then rubbed his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please. I can't believe that just happened. I felt like I was back in Brazil with the smugglers. I didn't realize how badly that hostage crisis affected me. So much that I was slowly falling apart. I did the worst thing I could have ever done because of it, Gretchen."

She scooted to his side and rubbed his shoulders. "What did you do, Mac?"

Mac removed his hands from his face and earnestly stared at her. "I let you go!"

**-Oo-**

Henry rushed over to the limo after clearing up the situation with the deputies. Tomorrow he and Mac were going to pay a visit to the women and get some answers out of them. He opened the door and climbed inside.

"Mac, Gretchen, job well done. Dani told me about your problem, Mac, and I will make sure when we get back to New York that you will get the best psycholog…"

Henry stopped short. They didn't hear him. Mac was locked in a tight embrace with Gretchen and they were kissing fervently.

Henry quickly opened up the door and stepped out. "Oh, _umm_…well, we can discuss this later, _much later._ Thank you for your services. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just sit further up…_carry on!"_


	7. Hidden deceptions

**Chapter 7: Hidden deceptions**

The following morning presented an array of moods at the Beery breakfast table. The big man himself was not present, leaving a hasty note that he had _'important oil matters'_ to attend to. The girls and Ricky were well rested and chipper, prepared for a full day of modeling work. Dani had decided to make use of the beautiful pool setting for Gerard Dupree's August edition of 'Splendor and Beyond.' She was annoyed at Dupree's last minute decision to use their services again, but he insisted and was going to pay generously. Apparently, he didn't quite mention how many millions the winter edition sold thanks to the fantastic and exciting press surrounding the Marriot banquet drama and the new, gorgeous male model that graced the first edition. He promised the residuals were in the mail.

Henry spent his breakfast on dour conference calls; Dani had an enamored glare in her eye and was highly distracted. Mac bustled downstairs late, and then huddled with Gretchen at the end of the immense dining table. They were in high spirits, kissing, giggling and feeding each other. After the breakfast was cleared, Dani called them all into the living room for a short meeting.

"Okay, I got off the phone with Dupree early this morning and we have to get busy. I don't know how much longer we'll be staying here now that the women were arrested."

"What do you mean, Dani? We just got here? We barely started the photo shoots." Ricky asked and the girls joined in the confusion.

"I can't explain that right now, but we just may have to cut this trip short. Dupree has given us the green light for the August Edition, but he needs the photos ready for print within _a week_. Today we will be taking all the pool shots, tomorrow we'll be heading to Lake Travis and…"

Dani stopped and gazed ahead with a small smile. Mac made a beeping sound. "Earth to Dani, come in Dani, we read you. _Lake Travis?"_

"Oh, _right,_ we'll be going to Lake Travis for some fun picnic and sporty shots with those designer summer clothes I dragged on this trip. I'm going to need your full cooperation here, because there's a lot going on."

"Don't worry about us, Dani, we can handle anything, right girls?" Billie asked.

"Right!" They all echoed.

"And…we know…_No questions!"_ Ashley added matter of factly.

"That's my girls! So, without further adieu, suit up, and we'll meet by the pool in a half-hour."

Everyone but Mac, Gretchen and Henry, who had just finished his calls, remained in the living room. Dani took a seat on the sofa beside Mac.

"Henry told me what happened, I'm very sorry, but the good thing is that you caught them."

"No, I didn't, Gretchen did all the work. I may as well not even been there." He said glumly.

"Don't say that Mac! I never would have gotten those girls to follow along if you hadn't been there. Look, sometimes, we _all_ need a hero." Gretchen winked.

Mac grasped her hand and kissed her earlobe. "You are definitely mine…_tiger."_

Henry and Dani crossed their arms and sighed, waiting for them to quit the canoodling. Mac glanced up into their stern faces and came to full attention; Gretchen followed along and even moved a few inches away from him, folding her hands.

"Sorry, please, go on, Dani." She mumbled.

"Thank you! Now, let's all be on our best behavior, we'll be having a visitor today, The Sheriff of this County, Jonathan Floyd."

"Yes, _Miss Crabtree!_ But why is he coming here? Is this about the women they arrested last night? Henry and I are going to the station during lunch."

"No, it's _much_ bigger than that." Dani proceeded to tell them everything about her conversation with the Sheriff, but left out her kissing part. She had their rapt attention and Gretchen practically jumped into Mac's lap from her sudden discomfort of being in a suspected murderer's home.

"I knew it, Dani! I knew you were up to something, but I didn't want to badger ya, I had other things on my mind." Mac insisted.

"As usual, Danielle, you've left me completely thrown for a loop. This puts a definite kink in Beery's armor."

"Why not? It's already made of tin foil!" Gretchen shuddered and Mac rubbed her shoulders. "I…I'm afraid. I don't want to stay here now! Dani, let's just get these shots today, and pack it up to a hotel." She exclaimed nervously.

"Hey, Gretchen, don't you worry about this mook. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Mac nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"Dani! _Dani!"_ Ashley came charging downstairs in her green swimsuit.

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

"Beery, that's _what!_ He's a _pig!_ He's a peeping Tom! He's got hidden cameras in our bedrooms! I found it! I thought some of the wallpaper looked out of place, so I ran my hand over it. There's a little hole with a lens! There's one in all the girl's rooms. Oh my God, I feel so violated!"

"And I know _exactly_ where he keeps the viewing screens." Dani seethed. "Mac, get up, get your lock pick and let's go!"

"Wait, what about the Sheriff?"

"He'll get here when he gets here, this is a disgusting affront to my girls, and I won't have it!"

"What do you want me to do, Dani?"

"A little electrical work, something…anything, just mess up his view!"

Mac jumped up from the sofa. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't call me _ma'am!"_

"Right, Dani!"

Billie and the others girls came downstairs slowly and very perturbed with huge towels draped around them.

"Girls, go out to the pool with Ricky and get yourselves set up as normal. If Beery returns we can't let on that we know any of this. We'll be ready in a few minutes. I'm sorry this happened."

"Sure thing, Dani." They went out the back way to the patio.

"Now, Mac and I are gonna be up there for a little while. If Beery happens to drive in, tell us immediately, Henry."

The doorbell rang and everyone jumped. Dani hastily ran to open it and was delighted to see the Sheriff. He looked dashing and authoritative, standing at full attention with his arms folded. He removed his mirrored sunglasses and his expression lit up at the sight of her.

"Howdy, Dani. I'm not late am I?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she smiled bashfully.

"No, Jonathan, you are right on time. Beery has left the mansion for a few hours and we'll be starting soon. Come in, I'd like you meet my friends."

Sheriff Floyd entered and removed his hat, nodding to the others. "Howdy, I'm Sheriff Jonathan Floyd. Dani has told me quite a few things about y'all and I'm sure she told y'all about me."

Henry approached first and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet a law abiding citizen in the community. My name is Henry Towler, I'm the Ambassador in charge of the Outrider unit. I'm still a little disappointed that Dani revealed our work, but, if she trusts you, then so do we."

Jonathan stood tall and returned the shake firmly. "I can't thank you enough for at least looking into this case without any qualms. Dani told me how clandestine your work is and I assure you that you will have my utmost cooperation and discretion."

"Thanks, Sheriff. You came to the right people…or, they came to you." Mac said and smiled teasingly at Dani.

Gretchen nudged him and they observed her the whole time, from her jittery body language to the way her face brightened as Jonathan came into the living room. The man was certainly a figure to behold. To Mac's disappointment, even Gretchen became fidgety and googly eyed at him. He shook his hand briefly with a smile.

"I'm Mac Harper, Dani's partner."

"_Ahh,_ I heard a lot about you fella! So you're the one in _GQ_! "

"Yeah, that's me."

"You know…now I know where I've seen ya! _HELLO!_ In the community center they have a recruitment poster. I've never seen so many women suddenly interested in an Army career…though they don't get past the poster to join." He joked.

Mac laughed. "Oh, that old thing, _huh?_ Yeah, I modeled for that almost two years ago, that's how Dani found me."

The Sheriff looked at her with deep interest. "I guess she has a knack for finding good men for the right job."

Mac was ready to comment but Gretchen jumped in front of him. "I'm Gretchen Harp…_Forsythe!_ I'm one of the models, but as of late I've done a little of this Outrider work myself." She moved Mac aside and held out her hand. Jonathan cleared his throat and shook it pleasantly, then smiled at Dani inquisitively.

"I feel like I've stumbled into something I'm not supposed to, or walked in on the middle of a conspiracy?"

Mac was ready to speak again and Dani took over. "_Ahh,_ yes! We were just deciding what kind of shots to take today."

"I didn't realize you needed an American Ambassador to discuss camera angles and makeup." Jonathan cocked an eyebrow.

"_Um…_he wears many hats around here. Henry, why don't you show Jonathan out to the pool with Gretchen, and Mac and I will be right down, we just have to get a few more pieces of equipment Ricky left…_upstairs."_

Henry straightened up. "Right, of course. If you'll come this way, Sheriff?"

Gretchen linked arms with him and winked at Dani. "So, Sheriff, have you ever seen a modeling shoot before?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

"Oh, then you're going to have a lot of fun. Dani's a terrific photographer and we play music to keep the mood, it's great."

"Yeah_, umm_…are you sure you don't need me for anything, Dani?" Jonathan stopped in his tracks and looked up suspiciously.

Dani and Mac were running halfway up the staircase and she came to a halt. She leaned over the banister and patted his shoulder. "No, Jonathan, you relax outside, there's some fresh lemonade and snacks."

"Okay, hurry back, I can't stay too long here. Nor do I want to."

"I understand. I'll just be a jiffy."

**-Oo-**

"For a room that's off limits and so shrouded in secrecy he sure doesn't take much precaution. This is like those cheap locks on a plywood bathroom door." Mac noted as his lock pick sprang the knob and they crept inside.

"Oh yuck, Gretchen was right. This guy sure loves big game hunting!"

Beery's walls were covered with the heads of various woodland animals and giant fish. He had a large, black bookshelf stuffed with unread books and encyclopedias. All along the top were awards for hunting, fishing, bowling and even pie eating.

"Where's _'womanizer of the year'?_ Maybe it should be a lifetime achievement award." Mac droned.

"It's probably in that special cabinet over there, with the _other_ plaques."

"Heh, heh…he probably has them custom made and never sets foot near any of these events."

Dani pointed to a glass case and inside were more honorable mentions and photographs of Beery with celebrities and politicians alike. "_Ohh,_ Jonathan was right! He's got his grubby hands involved in everything! Poor guy, no wonder he couldn't get help for his brother Mike." Dani said, still observing.

"That's pretty sad to know you're the head of law enforcement and one of the biggest crooks is right under your nose and untouchable. Well he isn't to _us."_

"That's right! We'll bring his entire Oil Empire down. I hate slick willies like him."

Mac examined a giant painting on black and gold velveteen canvas that even made him blush. He ran his hand down the center of it. Dani came over and grunted.

"Of course! He has everything else, why not? _Mac!_ Do I have to tell Gretchen?"

"No…not this week, please!" Mac grinned and winked at her. "I was _just_ thinking." He went to the desk and pulled out a gold plated remote. "Just as I figured." He pushed a red button and the painting split into halves, sliding open to reveal a set of fifteen monitors.

"Woah, he has one in every room! Talk about neurotic. But I see only four are in use right now. Wanna take a guess which four? _Dani?_ Dani, what are you doing?"

Dani was on her knees, rummaging through Rollie's desk drawers, but only coming up with boring paperwork related to his Oil mill. She really wasn't sure what kind of evidence to look for. She dusted her hands and Mac helped her to her feet.

"Do you really think he'd keep evidence of a multiple murder plots in an unlocked desk drawer?"

"Most likely not, but it was worth a shot…_ohh, look,_ a file cabinet! Now that would have something worth looking at."

Mac strutted over to it with his lock pick. Within less than a minute he popped it open. "It's all yours."

"Thank you, I really have to learn how to use one of those things."

"It's all in the reflexes."

Dani started sorting through the files and looked under the letter 'F.'

"Now this is strange."

"What?"

"There's a folder here for 'Michael Floyd,' but it's empty."

"That _is_ strange, why would Beery have a folder on him if he wasn't an employee?"

"He was a rival company. Jonathan told me that Mike met Heather because she had come to spy on his station. I'm sure she took pictures and things."

"Well, since she wound up falling in love with the guy, maybe she never gave them to Beery."

"That's true. It's just very peculiar. _Oh_, Mac, could you help me? This drawer is stuck."

Mac tried to push it, but there was something blocking it from behind. He reached in and his fingers brushed across a hard casing. He got a grasp on it and pulled it out slowly.

"It's a tape. It's got a label on here, _Sabrina: August 20th, 1982._ I don't think it was back here long, it's not all dusty like these files." He suppressed a deep sneeze.

"August, _'82_…Mac, Mike Floyd was killed in mid-August two years ago!"

Mac's eyes widened. "Well, maybe there's some kind of evidence on here!"

"Okay, I think we've been up here long enough, we should go and give this Jonathan."

"Wait, what about the girls? The cameras? I don't have time to do what I really wanted to do."

"What's that?

"Smash them to bits!"

"That's my idea, buddy! The cameras are in the walls, how do we get to them?"

Mac walked over to a bust of Venus and lifted her arm. "_Hey Venus…oh Venus…_" He crooned. "Ta daaa!"

A wall beside Dani slid open and she jumped. "Oh this just gets better and better."

**-Oo-**

While Dani went out to start her photo shoots, Mac roamed the passages, leaving a small marker where he started from the study. He found the cameras easily. They were positioned on tripods behind the walls. He quickly went to work and fiddled with the circuits so the images appeared blank. With the job completed he rushed back to the study but stopped in his tracks, he heard Roland Beery's voice and he sounded very agitated. Mac realized that Dani left the wall opened slightly for him. He crouched down and peeked through the gap, hoping he wasn't caught. Beery was at his desk sweating heavily and pulling at his collar.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it! No, it won't. It's gonna come out, Tim, _all of it._ Especially now that I got this photographer snooping around, they were supposed to be here helping me, and somehow the tables have turned! Well, did you get it? What do ya mean she _don't_ have it? She what? _To who?_ The banks have been calling me all day, Tim, I've been wiped clean! I have nothing left in my accounts! Yes, even the Oil Mill one is empty!" Beery stopped talking and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"I have enough to get by in cash here. _Yeah_, I got a secret stash. I just knew that Heather Floyd trash was gonna ruin me when I found the tape the other night. She had the nerve to ask my wife for her help. Heck no she didn't! Yeah, well now Heather Floyd is probably sitting pretty on some Island Paradise with _my_ billions! She thinks she got her revenge…_don't I know it?_ This whole mess opened up another can of worms. I'll keep a sharp eye on them and just let them think I got my accounts book back. Tim, I can't afford another one on my head, _Berkeley, Mike_…Well, how do you wanna play it? All right, that's fine! I gotta go be a good host now. Talk to ya later."

Beery slammed the phone down with a roar of dissatisfaction and glanced around. His gaze suddenly caught the wall. "What in blue blazes?" He grabbed his remote and moved toward it. "Who the heck's in there?" He shouted.

Mac leaped to his feet and made a fast getaway down the passages, but he was not sure which direction to go. He turned right and saw what looked like a small doorway. Music and laughter drifted toward him. Beery was fast approaching. He flung the door open, and threw himself into the opening. Mac immediately began sliding headfirst at top speed. Just when it looked like he was going to crash through another wall, it opened like a chute and he plunged through the air. He maneuvered his body and dove straight into the swimming pool. The girls screamed as water splashed everywhere. Mac rose to the surface sputtering.

"_Ughhh!_ Oh man! That was _wild!_ Did you see that? Perfect 10!"

Dani stood over the edge of the pool with the Sheriff and they were soaked, staring at him irritably. Mac laughed awkwardly.

"I _uh_…couldn't find the right…exit. _Surprise!"_

Jonathan leaned down and helped him out of the pool. Beery came running to the patio breathlessly. He hid his fury at Mac and put on a toothy grin. Dani and the others were shocked to even seem him there. Jonathan put his hat and shades on and folded his arms; He stood in front of Dani protectively.

"Hey everybody! Guess what? I found my black book! Praise the Lord!"

Henry couldn't hide his surprise but he patted his shoulders encouragingly. "Rollie, that's wonderful news!"

Dani and Jonathan exchanged bewildered glances, but kept silent.

Mac stayed near the opposite side of the pool. He slicked his hair back and wrung out his tee shirt. _"Oh no."_

Gretchen rushed to him with a towel. "Where did you come from? Now there are secret passages in this place? I feel like I'm on Scooby Doo!"

"Yeah, I know, and there's a lot of rotten stuff going down around here. I'm ready to start ripping masks off! Beery's lying. He's been wiped out!" He whispered, drying his hair and turning away from the others.

"How do you know?"

"I was in the walls _fixing_ his cameras. I heard him on the phone. Something is just not right. Apparently your flirty friends gave the book to someone else and he thinks it's Heather Floyd."

Gretchen started to make sense of the case. "I get it! Heather hired the girls to lift it from him. I remember Suzie Q saying that it was a _paid_ job. This is her revenge for Mike's death!"

Mac glanced across the pool at Beery and their eyes met briefly. Beery's expression soured for an instant with a look to kill. Mac just smiled and walked toward the clothing rack and removed his shirt.

"Possibly Gretch, but I think there's someone else left flapping in the wind and I just realized who upstairs."

Gretchen took the wet clothes from his hand and put the towel over his shoulders. "I'll bite, who do you think stole the cookie from the cookie jar?"

_"Sabrina Beery!"_


	8. Trouble on Travis

**Chapter 8: Trouble on Travis**

It was a perfectly bright and blue-skied Saturday afternoon for a picnic and photo session on the outskirts of Lake Travis. To Dani's pleasant surprise, Jonathan Floyd showed up at the mansion first thing in the morning. He came bearing gifts with coolers of food and drinks and also brought his fishing gear. His presence prompted a slew of chuckles from Gretchen when she saw him out of uniform. He looked very attractive and comfortable in an over sized button down denim shirt, khaki shorts and navy blue fishing hat, but Dani scolded her when she said he was all _'hat and teeth.'_ Jonathan and Dani took the long, scenic drive along the North Route with Henry and Mac following and driving the others in two rented vans. Jonathan parked them by a lovely, secluded area where the fish bit heavily. Being a Sheriff had its privileges and he was given free access to all the public facilities around the Lake. Within the next hour they had set up their equipment, make up station and food tables.

Dani advised Gretchen and Mac to dab an extra bit of concealer under their eyes. The team had spent half the night awake, with Mac frequently checking in on the girls. They all decided to huddle in one room across from them. Roland Beery was eerily quiet as he puttered around the mansion, and Mac's thorough eavesdropping only found him making bawdy phone calls to his _'friends.'_ Mac also explained his theory about Sabrina Beery and her connection with the stolen black book. They wanted to sleep on it, but Mac insisted on keeping to his story.

**-Oo-**

"It all makes perfect sense to me, Gretchen. Okay, not so much of that stuff, I'm not Liberace!"

"I didn't think so, but your hair is just as nice." She remarked, blending in the concealer.

"It's a crime men have to wear make-up at all."

"What can I say? It's the eighties, maybe that will change…_psyche!"_ She began massaging his tense shoulder muscles. "My poor Mac, you are so wound up, but this time I don't blame you."

"Thank you. Seriously, Heather Floyd does not have the kind of money these girls were asking for." He insisted.

"A woman that adamant about justice may go to _any_ extremes, perhaps a little embezzlement from her billionaire boss's company?" Gretchen suggested, being proud of her reasoning.

"_Okay,_ that could be the case, and I don't know her to say she wouldn't. However, remember that Rollie Pollie is insanely obsessed with his wealth. Henry told me he sometimes called the banks ten times a day to make sure his accounts were stable. If he found _any_ glitch in them, he'd be up in arms. There was no way Heather would easily get away with embezzlement."

Gretchen leaned against the vanity and tapped her head. "Fine, back to square one! If _Rollie Pollie_ is so protective over his big bucks, then why did he have his black book of numbers out in the open?"

Mac looked at her with widened eyes. "Well that's simple. What safer place to have the book than on your own person? That way you know where it is at all times."

"It makes sense, but I still think it's a stupid thing to do. So what about this strange video that popped up?"

"_Ahh,_ get this, Jonathan watched the video last night. It was captured from one of Beery's hidden cameras in Sabrina's own office in the house."

Gretchen laughed quietly. "Oh, the room with the miniature model of the 'Sleeping Satyr' out front, right? See, now that's classier than a bimbo on velvet! That statue did catch my eye. I think he looks just like you!" Gretchen playfully hugged him and he blushed.

"Yeah, that room…_um,_ _anyway,_ will ya pay attention? Heather Floyd was desperate and went to her for help right after Mike was killed. On the tape, Sabrina is refusing her. It's only about ten minutes, but somehow I think it's a set-up."

Gretchen sat back down. She leaned over the vanity and fixed her eyeliner. "How so?"

"The tape was too easily accessible. I think someone wanted it to be found, someone who wanted to incriminate Heather for the theft of the black book and I heard Rollie Pollie on the phone yesterday, he said he_ found a tape."_

Gretchen put down her pencil. "I'm not quite following this."

"Look, let's just say it was Sabrina who stole it. She knows Beery records everything, so she finds the tape that has her and Heather talking. Knowing she's going to be skipping town with the dough, she puts it in plain sight, right in Beery's file cabinet."

"Fair enough, but what about the Mike Floyd's empty file? What does that have to do with anything? I'm sorry, I know you went over all this last night but I kinda passed out."

"I know, I brought you to the bed and left ya there, nice and safe."

"Thanks! No cameras?" She looked at him and pouted.

"_No_ cameras, I even found the little hole and plugged my finger in it all night!"

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "Sure you did! Okay, go on with this criminal plot, Columbo."

Mac hunched over and threw out his arms, then rubbed his chin and crossed his eyes. _"Uhh, ma'am, just one more thing…"_ He joked in the scruffy detective's voice, and then sat up poker faced.

"Alright, all joking aside, the file may have had evidence that Beery had been spying on the Floyd business. If Sabrina removes that evidence and the videotape is found, it would definitely look like Heather is involved. She's an easy person to suspect. She's Floyd's most trusted secretary. He may have given her access to his files, or at least she will be alleged to having gotten access to them."

Mac dug into his duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of body oil. He shook it up and then smoothed it on his chest. "Sabrina has a perfect motive! A lying, cheating, philandering husband she was stuck married to for what? _Twenty-five years?_ Worse things have been done for less. You know the old saying."

"_Never mess with a woman scorned. _So, now we have two criminals on our hands, Sabrina and her husband. What a pair!" Gretchen murmured, her sights on Dani.

Dani had just finished the last of the individual portrait stills with Billie in the grassy area and decided to take a break when Jonathan brought her a cup of lemonade. The two found respite from the sun under a large oak tree and looked extremely cozy and happy.

"_Aww,_ Mac, will you look at that?" She poked him. "I really think Dani is taken with Sheriff J, and it's obvious he adores for her. In my opinion, they would be perfect for each other. The girls think so too."

"Well, Dani better hurry up, because I think Billie and Rachel have their eyes on him."

"_Nah,_ sure, he's a major _hunk_, but I think the Sheriff wants someone closer to his age, and sophisticated. Dani's perfect, she's mature and beautiful. It would be a real blend of metro and country; they could really balance each other out. As City minded as Dani is, her heart is still out in the open range sometimes. What do you think?"

Mac finished oiling his arms and Gretchen stopped him when he got up from the vanity.

"Excuse me, where do you think your going half-baked? I so have to get more of that back. Is all this sautéing for Dupree's shirtless man in the grass shots?"

"Yep, Shirtless man modeling designer frayed Levi's and don't forget this!" Mac reached over and put a beige cowboy hat on. "Now this really spells, _Texas!" _He drawled._  
_

"Yee haw! I like it." Gretchen laughed and finished up with the oil. "There ya go, nice and basted! Now, when you feel yourself starting to get too hot, make a _ding ding_ noise and I will come and turn you over."

"_Arghh!_ Will ya stop with the man cake jokes?"

"Can I help it if you are one? C'mon stud muffin, enough playing Mr. Magoo. You didn't answer my question about Dani and Jonathan."

Mac drank some water. "To be honest, I don't _want_ to think about it. The day Dani actually meets another man and goes off into the wild blue yonder is the day this is all through."

"What, the Outrider business? Is that so bad?" Gretchen asked earnestly as they walked toward a small grassy knoll for the photos.

"Well, if Dani quits, that means I'm out of a job, so Henry will have to register me for reassignment."

Gretchen's heart nearly stopped, she had never thought so far ahead about this matter and it was something she and Mac hadn't discussed as yet. She took a breath and played it casual.

"Oh, right, of course. Any idea where they might put you?"

"I don't know, they could have me Recon again in another country. I was a hit in Taiwan, That would work for me." He grinned.

Gretchen stiffened and faced him angrily. "Oh, I see, so you could do some more _R&R?_ They _likee_ their _Mackee _down there, _huh?_ I guess it's really no big deal where they put you, since you have _no ties_ here whatsoever in your life, right? I can't believe you, Mac!"

Without letting him explain, Gretchen stalked off, leaving him in total surprise.

Dani came back prepared to start the next roll of film and she caught Gretchen by the arm.

"Wait a minute! You're up next with him for the meadow images."

"Let him do it himself, women buy this twaddle more anyway!" Gretchen fumed. Dani looked at her firmly and wouldn't release her arm.

"Gretchen, don't make a scene. We're here to work now, please keep the personal life separate!"

"Oh, I'm sure being an Outrider really allows for separation. Not for that clown! It's all about the job." She spewed, suddenly more hurt than angry.

"Gretchen, I don't know what the problem is now, you were both on cloud nine yesterday, what gives? You two have to sort all these issues out as soon as possible." Dani softened her tone. "Look, I know there's a lot happening between this screwy case and the rushed modeling, but we need to balance it. It's making us all edgy. I'm sure whatever Mac said, he's sorry for. Just look at that face."

Gretchen stared at Mac bitterly, he dropped his head and his eyebrows knitted together confused. He stood with his hands in his pockets, kicking at the dirt. She threw her arms up.

"A hang dog face is not going to do it for me, Dani! I'm tired of him being so blasé about everything. I see where I stand around here with him, and you know what? I'm almost starting to accept it. I'm not going to scrape my dignity off the floor and piece together my life only to have him come back and forth whenever he's _in need!_ I'm nobody's fool, and I refuse to be Mac's!"

Mac heard every word she said from across the way, but he didn't contest her. What he said was thoughtless and stupid and he felt genuinely sorry. He had meant it to be a joke. If anyone knew what he really went through in Taiwan, they wouldn't tease him as much over the 'R&R.' However, Gretchen was in no mood to forgive him, and so he wouldn't even try to apologize now. Dani spoke to her for another minute and Gretchen grudgingly came back to him. There was a bitter silence between them throughout the entire photo shoot, though on film they looked as playful and happy as ever. When they finished, Dani decided to call for lunch. Gretchen stayed with the girls far removed from Mac and he angrily went to the lake edge to skip stones with Ricky and mull over his carelessness.

**-Oo-**

Dani ambled around another part of the Lake. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and Jonathan crept up behind her, planting a small kiss on her neck. She was startled and turned to him and he leaned down to kiss her further. She didn't draw away and sighed deeply when they at length parted.

"If you had done this a few months ago I would have ran from you." She whispered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I would have been quite a cad to do it a few months ago. I probably am now, you're still a grieving widow."

Dani's eyes shone brightly and she smiled softly. "No, Jonathan, I'm not really. I've found my closure a while ago and now I've found _you._ I'm happy again._"_ The words came out so easily that it almost alarmed her, but he quelled her fears with another kiss and a strong hug.

"Those are the most beautiful words a woman has ever said to me. I'll never forget them, Dani."

"I meant them." Dani looked over the pristine, blue lake and noticed a boating storefront further down the path. "Jonathan, I want to go rent a little rowboat and bring it back here. I need you to show me how you bait and tackle so well." She nudged him.

"Sure, I'll gladly show you that, Dani. Hang on, I'll get supplies."

"No, no! Let me go get the boat and row it back here, I really need to let off some tension right now. I also think it would make for some great pictures."

Jonathan couldn't protest as she was already jogging down the pathway. So he laughed and waved her on. Five minutes later, Dani came to the boating dock. An elderly man sat inside under a single fan and he stepped out from behind his desk smiling cheefully.

"Well good afternoon, darling! What can I get for you? Are you part of that photo crew further up there? I keep seeing the flashes and wondering what's going down."

"Yes I am. I'm Dani Reynolds and I'm the photographer. We're doing shots for a fashion magazine spread."

"Well you all sure look pretty enough for that work. You interested in a boat? Come around here and I'll show you what I got."

As Dani followed the dock owner, she didn't see the silent figure stalking nearby, watching and waiting. They crouched into bushes and waited for her to make her choice. Dani chose the old fashioned, rustic boat that bobbed a few feet away from the colorful bunch on the left of the dock. It represented more of the pastoral life and would keep a sense of realism to her images. When Dani returned to the office to fill out a rental form, the figure darted from their spot toward the boat and a moment later raced back with a venomous smile. The figure then took off further down toward the picnic site. They waited until Dani was safely in the boat and rowed off, and then pulled out a miniature device.

Dani was entirely relaxed once she hit the water; the repetitive motion of the paddles calmed her nerves. She stretched out her legs and her foot struck something small underfoot. She glanced down and saw a small black box with a red light blinking. The light abruptly stopped.

"_Oh my God!"_ Dani shouted. She soared from the boat seat and attempted to dive. The rowboat exploded, sending blazing fireballs into the air.

The figure watched carefully with the fire reflecting in their eyes and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"It's done, anything else?"

The voice on the other end came through garbled. "You know what next, _hurry up!"_

**-Oo-**

Mac chatted with Jonathan by the grill and flipped burgers. The explosion sent everyone jumping for cover and a look of horror spread across Jonathan's face. _"Mac!_ Dani's out there! That came from the water!"

Without further explanations the two men ran to the lake's edge and dove in, swimming rapidly toward the fire. Everyone milled around, watching the excitement. The girls raced to the water's edge and cried. Henry clutched his head and rubbed the back of his neck, praying Danielle wasn't caught in it.

The men swam nearer to the burning boat, but there was no sign of Dani. "Jonathan, you take the left side, I'll take this one! There's still a chance she's alive, _she's not_…she's not on the boat!" Mac cried out.

They both took deep breaths and dove under, searching through the weeds. Jonathan came up for air and then Mac a moment later.

"I didn't see her, Mac!"

"Go over to the front end, I'll try this way!"

They submerged again, having taken in more air for a longer search. Jonathan soon spotted Dani's hair flowing; she was unconscious and sinking to the lake bottom. He swam down further and grasped her, Mac suddenly appeared and took her other arm and they brought her to the surface. Mac quickly felt her pulse; it was present, but very weak.

"Mac, hold her steady!"

Jonathan grabbed her nose and parted her lips, sending long draughts of air into her lungs. He put his ear to her mouth, but there was no response. He did it again with urgency and both men gasped with relief when her eyes fluttered opened. She started coughing up water. She struggled deliriously for a moment, clinging to Jonathan for dear life.

"Dani! It's okay, baby! We got you! You're all right, superwoman! You made it out of that boat alive!"

Dani's eyes filled with tears and she cried heavily on his shoulder. "I saw a black…_a black…box_…it was a bomb! A bomb! The light stopped and I knew…" She went into a fit of choking and then continued shakily. "I knew it was going to blow, I think a plank hit me or something, but I got away."

Jonathan rubbed her head and kept her close to his chest, talking soothingly to her as they gently waded to the shoreline. Mac stayed behind for a moment, watching the boat flames disgusted. The police would have to bring the boat remnants to the shore for a closer investigation. He slammed the water angrily and then swam back to the shore. A large crowd cheered them on.

Gretchen stood at a far distance filled with pride for Mac and Jonathan and relief for Dani's life. She had been walking through the woods, checking out the vivid wildlife and flowers, when she heard the explosion. When she saw Mac and Jonathan swim out, she almost wanted to scream, remembering Dani had left. She was about to approach the crowd and then heard a faint rustling of bushes and leaves. She turned, expecting to see a woodland animal, but a figure clad in black was standing there ready to grab her. Gretchen didn't scream from shock. She kicked them forcefully in the groin and ran as fast as she could. She had gotten a little distance closer toward the camp when she tripped over the jutting branches of a fallen oak tree. Obscured from view, she had to think quickly and picked up a thick, loose twig. The figure eventually caught up to her and began pulling on her legs.

"No! Get away from me! _Mac! Mac!"_

The swarm of onlookers and the wailing sirens of patrol cars and an ambulance drowned Gretchen's cries out. She gazed in fear at the black mask and then there was darkness.

**-Oo-**

Dani was treated for a small cuts and scrapes on her body and a general trauma of being involved in the explosion. She was completely shaken. Mac threw on a shirt and came to the rear of the ambulance. He gave her a tight and reassuring hug.

"Dani, that scared the heck out of me. I had no idea what was going on until Jonathan said you were out there. I thought the worst, but couldn't give up. I _wouldn't_ have given up looking for you."

Dani wiped her eyes and smiled gratefully. "That's my Mac. This could have truly been one of those moments where your life flashes before your eyes, but that didn't happen. All I could think was, _'water, jump!' _So much for that theory." She joked feebly.

Mac smiled sympathetically and held her hand. "You _are_ superwoman, Dani. And here comes Captain America. I'll leave you two alone right now."

Jonathan came to Dani and offered her a small shot of brandy to calm her. He helped her off the ambulance and she leaned into him wobbly, trying not to cry. He kept a protective arm over her shoulders.

"Dani, until we get this matter straightened out, I think you and the crew need to pack it up from Beery's mansion. I want y'all to come to my place. I don't have fifteen rooms or a sauna, but it's a big enough ranch house if y'all double or triple up. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. I know he's gotta be behind all this murder and mayhem!"

Dani faced him appreciatively. "Jonathan, I think that would be perfect. I feel much safer being with you."

"And I would feel like a jerk if left you at that lunatic's home. Dani, I know we only just met, but I got strong feelings for ya. I've never had a woman impress me so much as you've done in just a few days. I care deeply for you and it's gonna be a sad time for me when you have to go back to New York City."

Dani bit her lip thoughtfully and then stroked his face. "Me too, so let's make the best of it now. And just because I'm in New York, doesn't mean I won't keep in touch. I've never met a man quite like you either and I would be a big fool to leave you behind."

Jonathan held her hands to his lips and kissed them. "You have a place in my heart, Dani, and I'm gonna make one in yours."

**-Oo-**

Throughout the entire clamor with frightened tourists and picnickers, Mac was getting a nagging feeling that something else was wrong. He surveyed the picnic area. Billie, Ashley and Rachel were putting away the equipment with Ricky. Dani and Jonathan were off to the side comforting one another, and Henry was talking to the police and the terrified owner of the boating house.

"Where are you, Gretchen?" He asked aloud.

It quickly dawned on him that she was not with the girls when everyone came running along. He tried to control the panic that welled up in him. Mac ran around, making casual inquiries, but no one had seen her in the last half hour before the explosion. Every passing second gnawed at his bones. His woman was in danger. He approached the wooded area and poked around. As he came upon a fallen tree, he did a double take. A message was haphazardly scrawled in the dirt. Every emotion of fear, regret, passion and love he had for Gretchen assaulted him.

"MAC HELP! BLACK MASK"


	9. Greed, pure and simple!

**Chapter 9: Greed, pure and simple!**

Mac rushed into the Police station enraged. He ran past the deputy's front desk and tried to make his way to the holding cells, where the ring of flirty thieves were being kept for an additional day before the trial. Sheriff Floyd was at his heels and held him back. Deputy Richardson stood up with a wince of pain.

"Tim, don't worry he's with me. We got _big_ problems! Someone rigged a rowboat explosion out on Travis, nearly killed the photographer, Dani Reynolds. Got any leads on that? Say, what's wrong, you feeling okay?" Jonathan asked the older man concernedly.

Tim nodded, but his groin still throbbed after an earlier assault. "Oh, _uh,_ yeah, had to _um,_ break up some kids fighting off route twenty, one of them clocked me in the family jewels. I'll be okay…did you say explosion? That's mighty terrible!"

Mac pulled away from the Sheriff impatiently. "Come on! They need to tell us right now who hired them, or so help me, I'll…"

"You'll what, Harper? You know you can't touch 'em. They'll talk, otherwise they'll be facing severe accessory to murder charges, attempted murder charges, kidnapping charges, theft, aggravated assault, you name it, and I'll book it." Jonathan said severely.

"We can't waste any more time, this person is a killer. Look what they tried to do to Dani! Who knows what happened to Gretchen!" Mac insisted.

"Don't worry son, I have a feeling Gretchen is collateral right now, we are gonna find her, I promise you."

"We have to find her, _alive!"_

Mac ran his hands through his hair over and over, all he could think about was how foolishly he had treated her in the last few weeks. Gretchen loved him dearly and made sure he knew it. Mac felt the same, but like a typical male, he had taken advantage of her feelings. He also realized the implications of what he said to her about being an Outrider. The issue was, that as long as he was one, their future was unstable and surrounded by threats of danger like this. Mac paced by the bulletin boards while Jonathan went over a report with his deputy. He was still tense over Dani's near fatal accident and the worry creased his brow.

Jonathan had given Henry the keys to his Ranch and told him to get everyone and their belongings over while Beery was out. Dani was still somewhat traumatized over the explosion and she needed to get some rest. Jonathan then called the D.A and demanded a search warrant for the Beery estate. After some hesitation, Henry got on the line and it was issued straight away. Henry went a step beyond and involved his friends at the F.B.I. It turned out that Beery was on their pseudo list of _'unfortunately untouchables.'_ Jonathan tried to demand arrest warrants for Roland and Sabrina, but couldn't find charges to make stick. Presently, all the incidents were isolated and seemingly random. The F.B.I were currently searching the Beery estate.

The Sheriff finally led Mac toward the cells. Mac waited restlessly behind the gate with venom in his eyes, as Kat stepped inside. She looked at him amazed and took a seat.

"Oh, lookie, it's the undercover spy and Norwegian oil magnate's son, _Häagen Dazz!_ What do you want? Thanks to you, we're out of business, so we can't help you!" She sneered.

Mac leaned forward and she tensed up, realizing the seriousness of her predicament.

"We don't have time for your games! The woman I love is missing and another woman was nearly murdered today so it's a good thing you're in _here_, sister. You could be next! Now start talking and tell us who hired your friend to steal Roland Beery's account book!"

Mac gripped the metal grating desperately and a look of guilt crossed Kat's face. She peeked at Sheriff Floyd for assistance and he folded his arms and shrugged.

"Don't look at me, missy. Either you help us, or you and those friends of yours can start planning out your days in prison…_for life!"_

Kat grumbled and swore under her breath, but finally spoke up quietly. "It was Heather Floyd and Sabrina Beery! You can't tell them I told you, that Heather is a monster! She'll have us all shot down!"

The Sheriff's arms dropped to his side and he gawked at Mac confused. Mac returned the stare and scratched his head.

"Are you _positive_ it was both of them? Where is Heather now? Do you have a contact number?"

Kat dug into her purse and pulled out a white and gold matchbook with scribbled numbers on the inside. "Well, Heather did the dirty work of course, but Sabrina's name sure did come up!"

Jonathan grabbed it from her and examined it repulsed. "Did she give this to you, or did you have this already?"

"She gave it to me, they don't make it like that anymore. Personally I like it better than the black." She rambled.

He pulled Kat up by the arm. "Thank you, you've been mighty helpful. I'll see to it that the lawyers know you cooperated with the law…_Davis!_ Take her back." He said stridently.

Mac followed the Sheriff to his office. Jonathan slammed the door and plunked into his seat. He covered his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"I don't understand…_why?_ Why would she do it! How could she?"

"You mean Heather? She did it to get back at Beery for killing her husband, and Sabrina is a woman scorned." Mac pointed out, but his gut told him that the other shoe was about to drop…_hard._

Jonathan opened his eyes forlornly. "No. I mean, why would she kill my brother? Why would she kill her own husband?"

Jonathan didn't wait for a reply and he stood up hurriedly. "We are gonna catch these rats and I'm gonna do what Berkeley told me to do once and for all, and _take out the trash! "_

As they promptly left the office, Mac halted to glare at Deputy Richardson while he shuffled around in pain. Mac stealthily inched over toward his desk and glanced down, the floor beneath his chair was stained with mud tracks and leaves from his boots. He motioned Jonathan over and whispered.

"I need to verify something real fast, keep him busy, facing North!" He said gravely.

Sheriff Floyd caught on to Mac's scheme and calmly told Tim to come and check the condition of a few of the jail cells. While they were preoccupied, Mac knelt down and picked up the leaves, peering at them closely. He flashed back to a time with Gretchen.

"_I know it's cliché, but it really works, Gretch. If a guy attacks you, you hit 'em hard where it hurts, any which way you can! Even if you have to grab them, it's a guaranteed stunner.'_

_Gretchen was in fear for months following her kidnapping. When she returned from Nevada, she eventually mustered boldness and demanded self-defense skills. She also insisted that all Dani's models be taught and both Dani and Mac obliged. Mac gave them hour-long lessons, twice a week. That day they had practiced a few defense moves. Gretchen fought Mac tooth and nail and they grappled all over the mats, until she surrendered, hysterically laughing._

"_No more! No more! I surrender! I'll behave!"_

"_But will I?" He chided, and they ended the session with heartfelt kisses._

Mac snapped back to reality and crushed the leaves in his hand. "_Texas Red Oak_. the fallen tree near her message was a red oak!"

Mac poked his head in further and noticed a brown paper bag crumpled in the back. He pulled it out with an angry gasp at the contents. Black clothing was balled up inside and sitting on top was a black ski mask.

"That moron is gonna pay!" Mac seethed.

Deputy Richardson appeared from the jail area and upon seeing Mac by his desk, made a hasty retreat to his patrol car. Jonathan came around and tapped Mac; he leaped up, nearly banging his head.

"Mac, you alright? You look a little fazed out."

"Sheriff, outside now! Richardson was the one who tried to kill Dani!"

Without waiting for his reaction, Mac jumped to his feet and ran toward the garage. Richardson had started the patrol car and was pulling out. Mac sprinted even faster and made a flying leap on top the hood. The deputy swerved left and right, trying to knock him off. Mac held on tightly, determined not to take a tumble in the same way he had when he tried to save Ashley from kidnapping. Sheriff Floyd rushed outside with other armed deputies. He pulled his gun and fired a shot, blowing out one of Richardson's tires. The deputy was forced to stop the car and careened off the road. He was barely out of the seat when Mac flung himself at him, and put him in a choke hold.

"It was you by Lake Travis today, wasn't it? You tried to kill Dani and you kidnapped Gretchen, didn't you?" He demanded with vengeance. "Where is she? _Where is she!"_

Mac's grip felt like solid steel across Richardson's windpipe. He could only choke a reply. "What?…you?…_No! No!"_

Mac tugged harder and dragged the deputy to his feet. Sheriff Floyd kept his gun steady upon him and dropped the paper bag in between them.

"Richardson, you can't lie to _me!_ Now I want answers and I want them quick! Mac let him go! We gotta handle this the right way!"

Mac angrily shoved him forward. He raised his boot and kicked him bluntly in the inside of his upper thigh. Richardson let out a shout of pain and collapsed to his knees, keeling over. His entire leg went completely numb. Sheriff Floyd raced over and cuffed him.

"You gotta teach me that one, Mac!"

"No problem, works every time."

**-Oo-**

Gretchen rubbed her eyes and brushed her fingers through her unkempt hair, she had to shake off the dizziness. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck and gently touched it. She found the spot where the dart had entered; it was the last thing she felt before waking up. Her wrists were bound with handcuffs to cold, steel bars. She maneuvered her chest up until she was able to look around freely. She gaped at her surroundings. She was being held captive in the enormous, metallic structure of an oil refinery. The entire refinery was darkened, save for fluorescent lights that dotted the piping and metal stairways that surrounded them. She cried out for help a few times, but her voice only echoed back to her. When she tried to move, her legs flailed over the edge of the railing. She screamed and pulled herself back up, scooting on her knees. She leaned back as best she could against the pipe. She was on top of the highest one and the space to walk around it was narrow.

Gretchen noticed the lights flicker down below her and someone was climbing up the landing. She saw the figure of a woman and as she came higher out of the shadows she recognized Heather Floyd and she was carrying a gun. Gretchen couldn't move away from her and the handcuffs chafed her wrists.

"It's about time you woke up! In another hour, that won't matter, none of this will matter!" She threatened and knocked the piping with her gun. Gretchen cringed.

"Heather! What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"I bet a lot of people are wondering what the deal is, so I might as well tell you. I got a little bit of time to kill before this place is history."

Gretchen was sweating from the heat and steam of the piping systems, but a chill forced its way through her body. "Heather, _what_ are going to do to?"

"I'm going to make sure Roland Beery licks the dust like the snake he is! This entire refinery is going up to its glory within the next hour!"

"_Heather!_ I know he killed your husband, but this revenge isn't the answer! The Sheriff! Mike's brother Jonathan is investigating, the truth about Beery is going to come out, and you don't need to do this!"

Heather laughed with a flick of her hair and leaned against the railing. "Like I said, I might as well tell you. Roland didn't kill my husband…_I did!"_

"You! Then what are you doing all this for? Why?"

"Greed, pure and simple! I also wanted Beery to pay for being the piece of sludge that he is! Dear Mike was a dense little sweetheart, but he was always trying to get me away from Beery. He was nothing but a pie in the sky little dreamer that cared more about his family's garage then me!"

"So, you kill him for that? Whatever happened to talking and working things out?"

You don't understand, Mike found out the dirty deals that Beery was involved in, some rubbish with illegal oil trading. He was going to report it to his brother and Sheriff Berkeley. That dope would have ruined everything. I never would have had a chance to get at Beery's fortune with all the investigations. Mike had to be stopped. I set fire to that junk heap pinto he was working on. Working in the oil business you learn a little something about explosions…it's not the oil, it's the fumes that do it! I lit it up and ran, and the whole place exploded within two minutes!"

Gretchen was very confused about the entire mystery. "You're wicked! And what about Sabrina Beery? What's her involvement? You were caught on tape talking to her."

Heather laughed again and wagged the gun at her. Gretchen shuddered; if it accidentally went off and hit the tubing, they were both goners.

"That tape doesn't even tell the half of it! Sabrina hates Rollie as much as I do. After Mike's death I wanted her to help me get even, and I told her that my killing Mike was a protection for Rollie's fortune, because Mike was going to turn snitch. At first she refused me and that's what you see on the tape. However, a few weeks after that, Sheriff Berkeley had _his_ little accident. That wasn't my doing! I found out later that the Beerys intended for _Jonathan_ to die, but their stooge Tim rewired the brakes of the wrong patrol car."

"But why kill Jonathan! He was only trying to find out about his brother's death, they were clear of that!" Gretchen cried.

"That's not hard to understand. Sabrina and Rollie were sick and tired of all his snooping around and questions about Mike. Sabrina planted the idea to off Jonny in her dim-witted husband's head. Jonny's a smart one, he would have caught on that Rollie was up to no good once he checked Berkeley's reports. I was actually kind of glad he didn't kick the bucket. Jonny's quite a hunk, and I would have let him get a cut with me if he weren't such a straight arrow! He could have had his chance, but he didn't take it, so forget him!"

"I can't believe you! Do you really think you're going to get away with all this?" Gretchen shouted over the clanging pipes. It was a typical movie desperation quote, but it was all she could think of to say in her shaken frame of mind.

"I already did! The money's gone; it's all in my own secret accounts. Working for Rollie all these years I also learned about international banking. Now all that's left is this dump and I…"

They heard a car pull up to the front of the refinery and a few people exited the vehicle swiftly. Heather yanked Gretchen's hair.

"I'm going to see who that is, don't you move a muscle, red!"

"_Oww!_ Okay, I can't anyway!" She spewed through gritted teeth. As soon as Heather ran down, Gretchen's tears fell. She could only pray that Mac would find her soon, and she felt terrible that their last time together was spent arguing.

_'I jumped the gun.'_ She thought. _'Old fashioned gal expects too much too soon.'_ She grieved. "Oh, Mac. I love you so much." She cried aloud.

She craned her neck to try and listen in on the conversation. An older woman in a sophisticated, white pantsuit with gold jewelry and elegant white hair had come into the outskirts of the refinery. Four burly men flanked her and they did not appear pleasant. Gretchen imagined there was going to be a showdown here and now.


	10. Blazing hearts

**Chapter 10: Blazing hearts**

Mac and Sheriff Floyd rushed toward the Beery Oil Refinery after apprehending Tim Richardson for major criminal charges. Jonathan radioed in for back-up and fire trucks about a potential hostage and fire situation, but they had to proceed with caution and only come in on his request. Mac called Henry at the Beery mansion and quickly explained the emergency. Beery was up in arms and jumped in the Cadillac with Henry and two F.B.I agents coming along for the ride. After a thorough search of the mansion, they found the paper evidence of his international and illegal oil trades hidden in the unused library of books in his grand study. They also uncovered proof of tax evasion and fraud. Roland was going to be paying millions back to the IRS and the Beery Empire was crumbling by the minute. Mac's last phone call was to Dani. She was so ardent about coming out to meet them that Mac held the phone from his ear, so Jonathan could hear her ranting.

_"We are a team, Mac Harper! I have to be there…all I want…"_

"Danielle!" Jonathan cut her off sharply. "Do you _always_ get what you want?"

The question had thrown her off guard and Mac could clearly imagine her flustered and trying to find the precise comeback…but failing miserably. Her tone grew sullen, as she made a final demand.

"The both of you, just be careful! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" They both said as cheerfully as they could muster.

"And don't call me ma'am!" Dani hung up the phone before they could hear her burst into tears.

Mac put the phone on the receiver with a big sigh of relief and sadness. He knew how much Dani loved him and he already promised her that he was irreplaceable and planning to stick around for a long time. He banged on the windowsill.

"Come on, Floyd! Can't you go any faster?" He demanded.

"Not if I want to break the law, Harper! I'm going as fast as allowed,_ with _the siren, so that gives me more leverage! I don't want to get into an accident! We'll get there, Mac, we'll get there!"

Mac was nearly pulling his hair out. He was ready to pound Deputy Richardson to a pulp after his brazen admission of blowing up the boat and kidnapping Gretchen. The Deputy flippantly spilled the whole story on how Roland and Sabrina hired him two years ago to get rid of Jonathan. He more than obliged the Beerys because he was also sore that Sheriff Berkeley gave the badge of Sergeant to the younger man. He admitted his mistake in killing the wrong man and after Berkeley's death Floyd became Sheriff. The plot to kill the photographer and grab the model was Sabrina's, because she had found out Dani and Mac were nosing around the mansion and putting the clues together and that Mac and the model were very sweet on each other. Richardson admitted his fear of the woman, who was ruthless and powerful, having made as many corrupt associations as her husband while he gallivanted around and left her in the dust.

**-Oo-**

"Boys, you know what to do! Get to work!"

"Right away, Mrs. Beery!"

The four thugs that surrounded Sabrina grabbed some containers from the car and ran to the control center of the refinery. They fiddled with knobs and dials, and then turned their attention to the contents of the piping systems. Gretchen watched with wild panic and tried not to make any sudden moves. She had a clear view of the city and peered out into the road up ahead; she noticed a flashing red light coming speedily toward the area.

"Oh, please be Mac! _Please!_ The Sheriff! _Anyone!"_ She begged and continued to focus on the scene below.

Heather Floyd grew antsy and raised her gun to the older woman.

"You do realize if you shoot me, everything you worked so hard for will be gone, Heather."

"_No!_ No it won't! _I_ have the money, Sabrina! It's safely stored in my own Swiss accounts!"

"I don't think so, _dear._ I had the banks reroute that money to my accounts. You have _nothing._ Poor Mike, it's a crying shame he had to die so tragically because of your greed. At least Rollie and I were a team in our dealings."

Heather's hands shook and she lowered the gun, dropping to the dirt with jittery laughter.

"_Why! Why!_ I _helped _you! I _killed_ for you and that pig you call a husband! I deserve a reward!" She clawed at the dirt and then came to her feet, trying to lunge at the woman. Sabrina jumped back and called out to her bodyguards. Two of them came running and grabbed Heather by each arm.

"You are gonna get _exactly_ what you deserve! You weren't trying to help us, you wanted to destroy us and take our fortune! In fifteen minutes, this entire refinery is going to explode! Do you think your little matchbook tricks were going to make a real dent in this place? Let me give you a little chemistry lesson!" She laughed wickedly, backing toward her car. The thugs holding Heather tied her up to one of the pipes in front.

"I had my boys overfill the blowdown drum with highly flammable liquid hydrocarbons. The excess liquid and vapor hydrocarbons will then vent from the drum and ignite at the start-up of the isomerization unit. In case you didn't know, that's a little device that boosts the octane in gasoline…when that happens, _poof!_ _All gone!_ " She giggled. "Oh, and for a safety measure, I had the boys disable the alarms and gauges. They won't sense there's overfilled equipment and hence, never go off! _TaTa!"_

"_Sabrina!_ We were in on this together! You can't leave me here! You dried up old hag! No wonder Beery didn't want you! Oh, but he got everything else! Even _me!_ That's right! Right under your nose, just like _all_ the others! He only married you for your connections! You're so stupid! I want my money! _I…"_ A gag cut off Heather's enraged oaths and she was left bound to the pipe. The thugs leaped into the car and drove off.

**-Oo-**

As Sheriff Floyd's car drew closer to the refinery Mac shouted at him. "_Floyd!_ That's Sabrina Beery! I recognize her! She's getting away!"

"Like hell she is!" Jonathan snarled and picked up his CB. He called in for the other squad cars to move into action and do whatever it took to stop the black Lincoln from escape.

Rolland Beery's Cadillac pulled up to the side of the patrol car and Henry stuck out his head. "Rollie claims he just saw his wife drive by."

"Don't worry, Sheriff Floyd's got them covered." Mac explained quickly.

Rollie popped his head out and shook his fist. "I know her plans! She's gonna blow me out of the water! _I know it!_ She'll do everything in her power to ruin me!" He moaned.

"You ruined yourself, Rollie Pollie!"

The F.B.I agent called out from the driver's seat. "We're don't go any further. If that place is going up, we don't want to be in the line of fire."

Sheriff Floyd shook his head at their callousness. "I can't stop! Gretchen is up there! Tim told us the entire plot when we arrested him!" He glared with venom at Rollie, but kept grimly silent. Mac noticed his hands twitching over his gun. "Henry, call Deputy Daniels, tell him to send out an emergency ordinance to evacuate the neighboring towns right away and get these Fire brigades ready!"

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

"No more time for small talk! Drive, Floyd! _Drive!"_ Mac bellowed.

This time Jonathan put the pedal to the metal and didn't stop the car until they were right in front of the refinery. Mac ran out and called for Gretchen loudly. He soon heard a scream for help from the highest piping. He turned to the Sheriff gravely.

"I have to go up, Jonathan. Heather's over there, you need to bring her in. Just get her and drive away! I'll do my best to get Gretchen out. If this place is gonna blow, there's no stopping it now."

"Mac, I can't just leave. It's my responsibility to serve and protect."

"_NO!_ I took the same vow of responsibility, Jonathan. You need to serve now, serve justice for your brother and make these fiends pay for every crime they ever committed! Just get out of here! And if anything…_promise me_ you'll take care of Dani!"

Jonathan nodded with a glint of sadness in his eyes and a wane smile on his lips. "I promise you that, Mac! Don't you know I'm already in love with that stubborn woman?"

Mac grinned and then charged ahead to the unit. He quickly scaled the ladders up to Gretchen.

Heather clanged her heel against the pipe and Jonathan ran to her and undid her binds. He pulled out his cuffs and whacked them across her wrists.

"If I weren't sworn to uphold the law I would want to let you burn with this place." He seethed. "Mike loved you, and you did nothing but take advantage of him. I wish I wasn't so blind back then. I should have known that you're a snake!"

Heather spit at his boots. "You're just as useless as your brother was! Two peas in the pod! We could have done some amazing things together, Jonathan, but you never wanted me. You and Mike, _work, work, work_! _I _should have known better than to get involved with him!"

Jonathan squeezed her arms roughly. "There was no one better than Mike and you knew it! His good nature is what killed him, always trying to change the world for the better. You monsters are gonna severely pay for this!"

Heather's gaze followed Jonathan's to the top of the piping unit. Jonathan's heart beat wildly and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"_Lord, help him!_ Heather, if he and that girl die, I will see to it that you and the Beerys get executed so fast, your heads will spin. Don't forget, this is Texas!"

Jonathan dragged the prattling woman toward his squad car. With a last sad glance at the refinery he did as Mac ordered and drove far away.

**-Oo-**

When Gretchen saw Mac below, tears streamed down her face. She rattled the handcuffs. Mac pushed open the doorway to the railing floor and he swiftly climbed out and crawled to her. He pulled his lock pick from his pocket and jimmied the cuffs, getting them open within seconds. She grasped him, sobbing into his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"I got you, baby! I'm not gonna leave you. Come on, we have to get out of here now!"

"Mac, I have to climb that ladder? I can't_…I can't_! I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, Gretchen, I'll be right below you the whole time, I won't let anything happen. It's the only way down!"

Gretchen glanced at her beat-up sandals and kicked them off, the heels on them would have stumbled her descent. Mac grabbed the ladder and started to go down. Gretchen swallowed her fears and followed, forcing herself to look straight ahead and concentrate on the rungs, not the height. They made it down quicker than she imagined. Mac jumped off the last bar and pulled her off the ladder, hugging her tight.

"That's my girl! _You did it!_ Come on, we only got a few more minutes!"

They were about to make a run for it when they saw Roland's Cadillac bearing down to the refinery. His car horn blared 'La Cucaracha' repeatedly. The red and white bullhorns on the front gave the illusion it was charging forward. Mac yanked Gretchen and they took a dive to the ground, nearly being run over. The hysterical older man raced from his car, holding his head anguished.

"No! Look what you did to me! My life! My work! My fortune!"

"_Beery!_ Get outta there! It's going to blow! _Run!"_

At that instant, the piping systems clanked and quivered all around them. Rollie refused to listen to Mac's pleas to leave. He raced into the control unit of the refinery to try and stop the inevitable. Mac couldn't wait any longer; he shoved Gretchen into the front seat of Beery's car and hopped inside, calling out to the raving oil magnate one last time.

"Beery! Let's go! Forget it! You're gonna die!" He shouted hoarsely.

"This is all your fault, Harper! When I get out of this, I will hunt you down! I will destroy you and that viper in there with you! I'm not leaving my pride and joy!" Beery insisted viciously then frantically adjusted the controls.

Mac glared at Gretchen. "He's not kidding!…Don't forget, Rollie! You can't take it with you!"

Mac slammed the steering wheel and turned the ignition. The pipe on which Gretchen was trapped exploded and she screamed, covering her ears. Metal creaked and groaned as sweltering steam and noxious vapors shot out from the tubes. While Mac sped down the interstate they felt the ground rumble beneath them.

"Gretchen, duck down, just in case!"

"What about you?"

"Just do it!"

Gretchen threw her arms over her head and dropped low in the seat. Mac rammed his foot on the gas harder and watched amazed through the mirror as fire erupted from the refinery, followed by plumes of black smoke. A thunderous explosion shook the car to its foundations and they both hollered in fright. The smoke roared toward them with a life of its own, nearly blinding and choking Mac. He swerved the car off the road and it unexpectedly hit a small embankment and went flying through the air. The Cadillac slammed into a channel of water and rapidly sank. The annoying strains of the 'La Cucaracha' car horn went off without let up. Mac jolted forward; he covered and ducked his head in, but thankfully didn't go through the windshield. He grasped the steering wheel, his knuckles white with alarm. Gretchen slowly sat up and panicked as the water seeped into the car.

"Gretchen, are you hurt?" He demanded.

"Not…not really! Mac! We have to get out!"

Mac jostled the door and then kicked it open. The water rushed inside, covering over them. They both went under and Mac grabbed her by the waist, quickly swimming out from the death trap. The waters were murky and it took them a moment to reach the surface. Mac popped his head up guardedly. The smoke was billowing around them in heavy bursts and was starting to sear his lungs. Gretchen came up and gasped. She lay low and put her head on his chest, covering her mouth and trying to protect her eyes. Mac rubbed her back with a fleeting look around. He caught sight of a grassy area that would offer relief from the fumes and smoke and swam her to it.

"It's okay, we made it, Gretchen. We made it out alive." He choked. Mac gulped back tears and sniffled. Gretchen lifted her head and pulled away to look at him. She grasped his face.

"Mac, you did it again! You saved my life! Oh God, Mac, don't leave me, don't leave me now!"

Gretchen clung to his shirt, pulling on it and crying. Mac kissed her head and then lifted her chin.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I'll never leave you Gretchen. _I love you!"_

Mac's voice stumbled with all the mixed and pent up emotions they shared during the tumultuous week and he cried softly. He caressed her and held her tightly pressed against him. Fire trucks and squad cars raced to the scene of the explosion with a frenzy of colored lights and blasting sirens. Mac and Gretchen embraced and kissed passionately, their hearts blazing as strong as the refinery fire. They murmured intense vows of love and noiselessly floated in the cool waters, hidden…briefly…from the destruction.


	11. Hay and Happiness

**Chapter 11: Hay and Happiness**

"Okay, Mac push the hat a little lower…no…_higher_. Okay, that's perfect, twirl the straw around in your mouth…left…_no right_…right! _Good!_ Girls gather around him, no, Rachel you go in front. That's better."

"Can we put a piece of straw between my toes?" Mac asked and all the models snickered.

"Whatever makes you look more like a cowboy!" Dani replied, rolling her eyes at his antics.

Gretchen did the honors for him. "Maybe if he was actually on a horse and roping a fiery steed like Jonathan did yesterday, he'd be a believable cowboy!" She chided him, and got a hair full of straw.

"Don't worry, those are the next shots. Gretchen hold the banjo on his knee…"

Dani trailed off and broke into a fit of laughter when she caught Jonathan's amused expression from across the wagon as he carried out a tray of lemonade. She brought the camera to her eye and her models began doing their thing and playfully posing. By the end of the segment they were tossing the straw over one another. Billie started sneezing loudly not a moment too soon after Dani called a break for lunch.

"I'm sorry, Dani, I forgot how badly I get allergies. It's not often we get to hang out on a buggy." She whined, blowing her nose.

"I know what you mean, Billie, don't worry, we are so done with the hay."

The Beery drama at last behind them, Dani and her crew were back to work. Jonathan gave her full use of his cozy and charming ranch house and the land around it. Dani fell in love with the warm, pale yellow and white home and the inside was just as pleasant. Jonathan's furnishings were large, comfortable and crafted with pure wood of various kinds. They were all delighted to stay there for the remainder of the trip. With the photo shoots finished, Dani was going to send all the pictures overnight mail to Dupree for the magazine spread and just enjoy the rest of her vacation with Jonathan. She even managed to snap the photos he had jokingly proposed she should, vibrant shots of him riding horses and chopping wood. Dani couldn't deny their blossoming romance any longer. He made her feel secure and happy, more than she had been in a long time.

All but Mac climbed down and shook the hay off their dresses and hair. The girls ran to the vanity to prepare for the next sequence of photos and grab some food. Mac felt completely content and lay with his arms behind his head. He stared at the fluffy white clouds that floated across the expanse of the crystal blue sky. Gretchen lingered beside the wagon and then climbed inside and rested next to him.

"I see a train going through a tunnel and an alligator."

"I see clouds…_a bat…_and a man and woman kissing." He rolled closer and pointed.

"Where? I don't see that?"

"_There."_ He pointed again. "See his head? His lips?"

"Not seeing it."

"Okay, how about here?"

Mac grabbed her closely and smothered her with kisses until she laughed loud.

"_Oooh_, _that,_ I can't miss!" She drew her arms over his neck and they lay on their sides, gazing at one another.

"You know what I just realized, we've been here nearly two weeks and nobody mentioned the show _Dallas!_ Not one _'Who shot J.R.?'_ joke did I hear! Imagine that?" Gretchen asked comically.

"Oh please, like we really needed to hear it. This whole case was like Dallas, or., I don't know, _Magnum, P.I._"

"Not quite, I don't see any Hawaiian shirts and short shorts around here!"

"Okay, we'll leave that to Tom Selleck."

"True, he does have those long, hunky legs for them, like _Sheriff Floyd_." Gretchen teased him.

_"GRRRR! _You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they made a show based on Outriders. A handsome male model is really a secret agent in disguise!"

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "Now that's a concept, but without the right lead, it would definitely sink."

"Well, I know someone who could pull it off." Mac mused.

"Who, you?" She winked.

"No, silly! John Schneider."

"He is too busy in Hazzard right now!"

"What about that new guy from CHiPs?"

"The one who replaced Larry Wilcox? Bobby?_ Ehh!_ No way! I'm going with David Hasselhoff, he's dreamy."

"Good choice! But too bad, Kitt would get jealous! Hey, are you well rested, my love?" Mac suddenly asked in concern.

"For the most part, but my ears are still ringing."

"Me too, I hope I don't get tinnitus from all this."

"Well, every time you decide not to pay attention to me, at least you'll have something to blame." She giggled, running her fingers through his hair. Mac smiled deviously.

"That's a great idea! I can use it on Dani too."

They both laughed and he turned onto his back again, taking her with him.

"Oh, I love zee _rhol_ in zee hay!" She mocked a German accent.

"Gretchen, don't get started with the _Young Frankenstein_ zingers, please."

"Oh fine! You never let me say my favorite line about the enormous Schwa…"

"_Gretch!"_

"_Mac!"_

"Put zee candle…_Bak!"_

They laughed heartily and Mac slid from underneath her and jumped off. He dusted his jeans and held out his arms. She fell into them with a sigh of pleasure and he hugged her, dragging her around without letting her from his grasp.

"You know you are going to be joining me in this therapy thing Henry and Dani keep insisting on, and she's gonna sit in too. At this rate, we _all_ need it!"

"Maybe we should just start our own therapeutic sessions, Henry and Mildred can be the psychiatrists, you know she loves to give advice."

"Ahh, lovely Mildred, she's the classic case of secretary loves boss."

"And clueless boss pretends not to notice! I have a feeling there's romance in the air, but Henry's being all diplomatic and discreet about it."

"You girls are always playing matchmaker." Mac groaned.

"Mildred is sweet, remember she gave me that gray sweater last year."

"Oh yeah, the one that made you look like you've been walking around dead for six weeks and everyone forgot to tell you? Redheads and grays, I don't know."

"Mac, you said you _liked_ that sweater."

"I did, but not on you, it washed ya out."

"Oh, like _you're_ an expert on clothes, Mister I own _one_ pair of jeans, gnarly tan boots and one polo shirt! I already see a hole in the back pocket forming. Or maybe that's just your wallet trying to burn its way out and escape!"

"Hey!"

"There's plenty of it right here!" She dumped a small sprinkle of hay upon his head.

Mac tickled her until she doubled over in hysterics and ran away from him. "Last one to the lunch table is a rotten egg!"

**-Oo-**

It had been three days since the oil refinery explosion and the city was still clearing up the mess. It turned out that Roland Beery did not perish within, but managed to escape with a few third degree burns. This was much to Mac's chagrin, but Henry assured him that there would be no trouble over his taking the Cadillac to save Gretchen and himself. Roland was recuperating in a private hospital and thereafter going straight to prison along with his wife, Sabrina, Heather Floyd, and Tim. Beery had fallen into a state of nervous breakdown, calling the banks at all hours of the day about his money. Money that he no longer posessed.

The D.A. finally made serious investigations into the murder of Mike Floyd and Sheriff Berkeley and the evidence of Heather and the Beery's involvement was falling into place. Whispers of the death penalty made Jonathan Floyd both satisfied and saddened. At a local ceremony the weekend after the explosion, the Mayor awarded Jonathan a plaque of heroism. It was in honor of his swift and lifesaving decisions made in regard to the explosion and the townships around the area. Jonathan later told Mac that he deserved one as well, but Mac just shrugged it off humbly.

"I'm a covert agent, Jonathan. It's all for the greater good and nobody has to know about it. I already make enough fanfare for myself as one of Dani's models."

Jonathan surprised everyone by treating them all out to his favorite haunt, 'Hog and Heifers.' They put a bunch of tables together and he ordered them hearty plates of baby back ribs and fried chicken and tasty side dishes. As they all ate, Dani and Jonathan got up and he taught her a few line dances, like _Elvira_ and everyone joined in on the 'Cowgirls twist' to the oldies song, _Rockin' Robin_. Mac stole the show with his impressive kick steps, spins and swiveling hips. He capped off the dance with a smooth back flip and everyone cheered him on. Afterward, the lights dimmed and soft music played, the girls quickly found interested partners and Mac and Gretchen drifted off to a private corner.

"This is the sweetest song, _I will always love you_ is so romantic!" Gretchen swooned. "Mac, look at those two, I think Dani has found her man."

Mac's gaze traveled to the center of the dance floor. Dani and Jonathan were locked in an embrace, her head was on his chest and they were silently stroking each others backs. Mac swallowed hard and a flicker of worry clouded his eyes. He was beginning to make a mental countdown of the days when their partnership as Outriders would come to an end. He smiled wryly.

"Mac, what are you thinking?" Gretchen asked gently.

Mac blinked back to attention and stared at the woman _he _loved. "I'm thinking…_normalcy, _Gretch. It's creeping up on all of us whether we like it or not…and I'm not afraid of it anymore."

"I've never been afraid of it, but then, we come from different backgrounds."

"That's true, but I know what I will strive to keep in the forefront."

"What's that?"

"My love for you. I know the waters have been testy for us lately, but that is one thing I am sure of. We'll work it all out, Gretchen, in time."

Gretchen smiled and kissed him delicately on the cheek. "I love you too. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Mac Harper always finds a way."

**The End.**


End file.
